


Wear Me Down (Pave the Way)

by telefool



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta!Gladio, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Group Sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Scenting, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sparring, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watersports, Wet & Messy, alpha!Noctis, omega!ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: A/B/O prompts from the km.New chapter! Three firsts for Gladio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warm-up fill for [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11070778#cmt11070778) km prompt. Might add more to this A/B/O universe. If you have any you know that need filling that would work for this, feel free to drop 'em in the comments. Prom and Noct are Alphas, Iggy's an Omega and Gladio's a beta.

Noctis can smell his sweat on the air. It’s making him crazy. 

He grits his teeth. Can’t get distracted. Ignis is fast, and he’s mean when he’s riled up, which he definitely is this close to his heat. Not that Noct was thinking about his friends heat. Creepy. Bad alpha behavior. Wasn’t thinking about Ignis leaking slick all down pale thighs until he started to sweat, and Noctis started to sweat, and Noctis started to smell it.

He can’t not breath, even if it might simplify things for him quickly.

A pointed boot catches him and flings him sideways, and Noct takes it, rolling so he doesn’t fall, correcting his stance and giving ground, trying to fucking focus. Ignis had said no breakfast until after training, and Noct was hungry.

Another dancing step forward, and they were exchanging quick blows, Noctis blocking as quickly as he could on four hours of sleep, interrupted by Prompto’s cold toes every so often. This close Ignis smelled less like the cool whipped cream he normally did, and more like the melting glaze on sweet buns they had on festival days. Fucking edible, and Noct can’t do this, can’t watch Ignis’ hair darken slowly with sweat, like it would if he had him spread wide-

A blow catches him off guard, and Noctis hunches his shoulders. Forces himself to move faster, even as a growl builds in the back of his throat. He swings, misses, and the growl rolls out of his open mouth, loud in the still morning. He has time to see Iggy’s eyebrows rise, pale and incredulous over his spectacles, and then he’s pressing forward, ducking low and sweeping his foot out, in a mean little kick of his own.

He’d seen Prompto use it to put Gladdy flat on his ass, and it did the trick now, knocking Ignis off kilter enough, that their collapse to the ground felt like a victory. Noctis’ stupid animal brain certainly took it as one; making him surge forward and over Ignis’ prone body. Pinned him thoroughly with his own weight and his scent was everywhere, rich and hot, like Noct was melting into caramel and his own scent glands ached in sympathy. Maybe that’s why his throat was so tight, why he couldn’t stop the purring growl he was making.

He wasn’t really aware of how close they were , until Ignis arched into him, a high, unmistakable whine coming from him in answer, and suddenly it was like Noct’s body had caught fire, blood first, rushing straight for his head. Ignis’ hands clenched in his jacket, shaking-

-and then Gladio’s ringing laughter at something Prom had said, echoed from where they were setting up camp, only a few dozen feet away from their personal battle, and Noct reacted like he’d been stung.

Ignis’ hands dropped from his clothes as he rolled away, forcing his jaw closed over his needy growl.

“Sorry-”

“-my fault.” Iggy said, and he still sounded breathless, and Noct was going to be seeing the way his body rose to meet him, until he died. “Forgive me-”

“Yeah.” Noct said, and fuck, he couldn’t do this. He stood quickly. His skin felt uneasy on his body, and he could smell his own scent mixing with Iggy’s. “No- no big deal.” 

“Mm.” Ignis said, and okay, no, couldn’t do this. Noct turned to go ask Prompto to just shoot him, put him out of his misery. “Indeed. Still-”

Shit. Ignis sounded hurt now and by hurt, Noctis meant stiff and formal in ways he never bothered to be with Noct anymore, especially not now, sleeping like the dead on shitty motel beds, no starch for his suits, soap only if he was lucky. The last place they’d stopped Gladdy had asked for extra towels and the absolutely ancient proprietor had spat  _ ‘don’t you know we’re at war’ _

Did they? Some days, laughing over Kenny fries, it didn’t feel like it. And other times Noctis thought about the Regalia being the only royal throne he had left.

And fucking Prompto wanted to turn it into the  _ Cindymobile _ .

Noctis blew out a breath. Iggy deserved better than his shitty alpha bullshit. Noctis stood quickly. Stuck out his hand-

-felt like his throat finally unclenched when Ignis took it, let himself be raised to meet Noct’s eyes.

“Did I win?” Noct asked, his voice still thick with it. Stuck his hands in his pockets.

“I think we’ll call that a draw.” Ignis said, and they both pretended it didn’t sound like a question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=629321#cmt629321) km prompt.

“Hurry up.” Gladio hissed, his voice a deep burr in his throat, like that time he’d asked Iggy to make  _ real  _ curry, and then when Ignis had made the hottest curry ever served, had felt it necessary to scarf down two plates, just to prove his superiority. He’d burned his throat badly, enough that he’d spoken in that raspy sex register for almost a week, while Prompto just struggled not to get boners during training. “They could be back at any time-”

“I gave Noct an extra twenty gil.” Prompto gasped out as he raised his hips, his jeans giving way under the weight of Gladio’s clever work on his zipper, and Prompto’s ineffective pushing at his waistband. “Told him to get me a chocolate bar, but not which kind. They’ll be there 30 minutes at least.” 

“Oh, thank the Six.” Gladio said, teeth sinking into his lower lip, and god that was so hot Prompto could feel himself getting stupider. “The things I want to do to you, alpha.” 

“Oh my gods.” Prompto said faintly, eyes focused on his lap, where Gladdy’s big hand had slid under the waistband of his boxers, the resulting lump obscene looking. “You can’t call me that when you’re doing this. It’s too much, I’m-”

Prompto gasped as that big hand closed around him, surprise making him jerk upward into the touch, and then Gladio was stroking him, palm pressing him flat to his belly. When he looked down now, the lump distending the front of his boxers was moving with a steady rhythm which should look disturbing, but instead was hotter than Ifrit.

“Oh, shit, Gladdy, don’t tease.” Prompto whined, and Gladio grinned up at him, his hair backlit by the fire Prompto had watched him start. His leathers would be dusty when he finally stood, and the thought made Prompto whine again, a high noise catching in the back of his throat. 

“Shh, Chocobo.” Gladio said, and pulled him free, smiling up at him. “I got you.”

A breath, where they looked at each other, and then that rough smile dipped and met the head of him, and Prompto’s eyes slid closed unwillingly at the feeling of hot suction surrounding him for the first time in almost a week, and, oh wow, he’d fucking missed this. Missed Gladiolus’ comforting touch something terrible, missed his soft cottony smell the whole week that Noctis had insisted on splurging on a hotel stay because of Ignis’ heat, which was normally sex almost non-stop, but not when Ignis had the flu, and Noctis was the only one who’d gotten his shot. 

A trying two weeks for his libido, where he and Gladio had outdone themselves in terms of nervous hallway pacing, and sleeping in shifts, to make sure neither of them needed anything. 

He forced his eyes open in time to see Gladio pulling back, his mouth wet and red like something out of a porno.

“Oh, wow, Gladdy, please.” Prompto babbled, and already Gladio’s hands had come up, pressing his hips back down into the supportive canvas of his camping chair, trying to keep him still. God, his whole body thrilled at how, strong and capable his beta was. Was that normal? Whatever, fuck, it felt so good, and even Ignis had said his eagerness was a good thing, even though Prompto was sure he hadn’t been talking about this. “Yes, oh fuck, missed this Glad, oh  _ Six _ -”

Gladio sat back on his heels, smirking up at him, hunched between and over his knees like some kind of daemon, preying on him. Some beautiful, ripped beast come to suck his soul out through the head of his cock.

“Missed this too, Choco.” Is all he said, and then he bent back to his task like he was eating a fucking Cup Noodle, all swallows and slurps, and Prompto must be in love, because even with that thought, this was up there in the hottest shit he has seen. If he could snap a shot right now, he’d put it in his fucking portfolio, blow it up to big enough to cover a wall and get it framed. His hands spasmed on the arms of the chair, the comfortably worn fabric bunching around the metal holding him up as he squeezed, trying not to growl. Gladio’s mouth was a weapon, just like the rest of him, and if his grip kept him from shaking apart under the pleasurable attention, than the damage would have to be done.

“Sorry, Ignis, I broke your chair because of sex reasons.” Prompto said, quick, like a test run and was rewarded with a quick tightening of Gladio’s mouth around him as he choked on a laugh. Fucking gorgeous, that dark hair spilling into his eyes, and Prompto pulled his hands up to frame a playful shot, camera or no. “ _ Sexy _ sex reasons.”

“I cannot believe I have been sucking your dick for a whole minute” Gladio said disapprovingly. “And you don’t know my  _ name _ . I’m Gladiolus. I’m the fun one.”

Prompto snickered into his hand, sweat breaking out on his upper lip. Watched as Gladio flicked his tongue, fast, a flicker of hot pink that made Prompto’s knees shake, even, apparently, when he was still sitting down.

“Gods, that is so hot.” Prompto said, mouth running without conscious directing. He dug the heels of his boots into the ground beside Gladio’s knees, tried to sit still. Hard to do when it felt like his skin was feeling through every nerve ending at once. “Man, when I first met you, I never thought I’d get to see you like  _ this.  _ You’re just so fucking big, and I’m, like, the tiniest alpha ever-”

“So you thought about it?” Gladio said, interrupting his stream of self-doubt, and fuck how could he talk with his mouth full and Prompto could barely string two words together? “When?”

“When did I think about you sucking me off? Six, all the time.” Prompto breathed on a laugh, and lifted a hand to run it through his hair, immediately fucking up the gel. Shit. “Everytime you ran behind me when we did laps, or gods, when we sparred for sure-”

“When we were  _ sparring _ -”

“I was sixteen.” Prompto said blankly like it explained everything. Bit his lip when Gladio let out a hot huff of amusement cooling his spit slick head. “And you were like huge and sweaty and gorgeous, always tossing me around and pinning me under you-”

“Yeah, that was fun.” Gladiolus said, and then sat a little higher on his knees and swallowed Prompto into his fucking throat. Prompto grit his teeth, his whole body jerking as every part of him shook at the unexpected feeling. Gladio’s throat worked around his head, seekingly tightening and loosening with ease as he swallowed around him, and fuck, Prompto was gonna get hard just looking at Cup Noodle-

“I thought about it too, y’know.”

“What?” Prompto gasped out. The feeling of Gladio’s mouth pulling off had almost, but that sentence had blown his fucking mind. Gladio smiled up at his shocked face, mouth stretched and shiny, his stubble wet and sticky with spit. With the mess Prompto’s cock couldn’t stop leaking.

“Yeah, of course, Chocobo.” Gladio said. Laughed. “Do you think I was nose blind? That I kept pinning you as _training_?”

“Yeah, fuck, I can’t believe you.” Prompto admitted, pulling Gladio’s hand to his cock, and his own hand looked so small curled over Gladdy’s knuckles, guiding him into a quick, stirring rhythm. “That’s, like, the second hottest thing I’ve heard all day, don’t stop, please-”

“What’s the first?” Gladio asked, and fucking Ramuh, he wasn’t stopping, just slowing down, still jacking him in that firm grip.

“When you told me you wanted to suck my cock as soon as the guys left!”

“Aww, Choco.” Gladio murmured, and ducked his head to kiss the tip of him, shit, and his hand wasn’t stopping and then the stubble on his chin brushed the length of him and Prompto jerked again, his knees coming up to frame Gladio’s face as he painted that surprised expression with cum.

“Shit.” Prompto said weakly, and Gladio laughed a little. Licked his lips, and wow, Prompto’s dick was  _ so _ into getting laughed at.

“That was fast-”

“-it’s been a week-”

“-so sexy, Choco-”

“-is that the car?”

“Fuck! I need-”

“Here-”

-

“And that’s why we need to do laundry! Prompto finished, lowering his arms and side-eyeing Noct’s frankly awful expression. “What?”

  
“Did it have to be my fucking  _ King’s Knight shirt _ ?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9089419#cmt9089419) km prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the same universe, hut timeline is gonna be loose, so I have room to move. Thanks.

“Hnn. Uh,  _ gods _ -”

“Fucking Six!” Gladio’s hips clapped forward, arms straining to hold Ignis flush to his body as he grunted, emptying himself inside of him. The normally sharp lines if Ignis’ cheeks reddened from his strong grip, the slap of his body as it rushed them to completion. From his spot in the crowded tent, Noctis could see the way Ignis’ thighs shook. His hand sped on his own prick.

“Aren’t ya done yet?” Prompto whined. His hand was moving steadily on his own cock too, thumb rubbing at the pinked head. Noct could hardly fault his impatience. The entire tent smelled like fair food, melting and sweet like the glaze on dessert buns. Ignis always smelled edible, but during his heat it was something else. Noct was used to sneaking whiffs from under scent-blockers but the full force of him? Overwhelming. “I’m next-”

“Ra… muh.” Gladiolus said, sitting back and letting his cock uncork from where Noct already knew Ignis would be hot and tight and ready to go again. He could see Gladio’s spend leaking from him, and Noct grit his teeth.

He’d wanted to go last. Asked to go last. It’d hardly be their only time with him- wow, what an amazing fucking thought- but Noctis had known what he wanted. He wanted to remember it. Wreck him a little.

Not to say that Gladio hadn’t given it a pretty good try, but Noctis could see where Ignis’ pretty wet hole was already clenching, needing to be filled again.

_ ‘It should last maybe three days.’ Ignis had said, entirely too properly for someone planning an orgy, and Noct was already warm. Ignis, proper, cufflinked up at six asleep at nine, Ignis was discusssing them bending him flat and fucking his pretty hole open. For three days? Noctis swallowed. He’d have to be dead  _ not _ to want that. ‘My heats aren’t normally hard on me, so I’ve gone them alone for quite some time. But now-’ _

_ ‘Yes,  _ yes _ .’ Prompto said, jumping the gun, and how could Noctis get jealous when Ignis was smiling, so relieved he hadn’t had to voice his personal request. ‘Of course we wanna help your heat. In fact, you wanna practice right now?’ _

_ Noctis laughed, and Ignis glanced between the two of them, cheeks still pink. _

_ ‘I wasn’t sure. I know between two alphas- well, that it could be- but I had hoped-’ _

_ ‘It’s okay, Iggy.’ Noct said. ‘Prom’ll be a good boy. Right, Prom?’ _

_ ‘Yes, sir.’ Prompto said, saluting until Gladio knocked shoulders with him, making him laugh, and shove back. Softest, prettiest alpha Noct had ever seen, and a fucking good shot, he’d never regretted making friends with Prompto. And them both being alphas had meant their traditional families had thought all those sleepovers meant they were sleeping, instead of fucking like corvals. _

_ ‘And you, Gladiolus?’ Ignis asked, so proper, so concerned that he get the full, loving consent of his boyfriends to fuck him stupid. ‘Are you-’ _

_ ‘I’m hard just thinking about it.’ Gladio admitted, and Prompto clambered into his lap immediately, rubbing the beta in his thick scent, grinding his ass into his lap. This Airstream would never smell the same. ‘Fuck, I mean, are you sure you want  _ all _ of us, Iggy?’ _

_ His hands drifted down Prompto’s waist to the curve of his ass, and squeezed. _

_ ‘We’re kind of a handful.’ _

_ ‘Yes, well.’ Ignis looked down, and when he looked up, his expression was so wicked Noct felt his breath catch. ‘I think it’s rather more if you lot will be able to keep up with me…’ _

“Gods, yes, please, Prompto, beautiful boy, please.” Ignis babbled. They hadn’t even managed to get his shirt off, just unbuttoned it, and it hung open, framing a chest already marked by mouths and hands, and his own pretty blush, the only stain on that ivory skin. “Please, just get in me-”

Ignis’ hands went back, spreading his ass, and gaping his hole, Gladio’s spend smearing between his cheeks. Dripping from between his legs, and Prompto made a noise, before shuffling forward, prick in hand, Gladio reclining next to them like a sated god after world’s end.

“Ffffuck.” Prompto hissed, as the tip of him kissed Ignis’ body, Ignis’ hips rising back to meet him before he’d gotten into position. Gods, Noctis wish they’d made it to a motel, before the heat had taken them all, but there was something visceral in the close packed bodies, the way the smell of sex and slick and alpha pheromones built in the small space. Prompto rocked his hips forward, and Ignis moaned, a low, broken sound, and rocked back, slamming the full length of their pretty alpha’s cock into him.

Prompto’s hands were shaking as they rose to fill the reddened places Gladio’s grip had left behind, as his hips stuttered into a deep, stirring rhythm, not pulling back enough to get a good thrust, but instead grinding into Ignis, quickly and thoroughly.

“Oh, gods, alpha please.” Ignis breathed, and Gladio laughed, a warm rumble that made Noct smile over at him. His skin felt tight and close from holding back- a needing omega so close and so wet was making him crazy, and he shifted closer helplessly, drawn by the smattering of freckles on Prompto’s ass and lower back. They’d appeared after the last time they’d gone skinny-dipping and Noct was a little crazy about them. He’d spent the last five years painting the freckles on his face, and now there were more, and in arguably even sexier locations.

Noct leaned just a bit closer, and Prompto turned and growled. Not a sexy growl, although it  _ was _ sexy- but a full-throated alpha rumble that rattled out of his chest, and made Noct’s shoulders rise defensively. Ignis moaned again, as Prompto hauled him closer, pressed him down onto the pile of sleeping bags as he wrapped himself close, guarding their omega like it was his life on the line. Like they’d both die if his hips stopped. His eyes were dilated, more black than blue, teeth sunk into his lower lip.

“Easy…” Gladio murmured, but it was Noct’s turn to laugh. Not the first time Prompto had growled for him and it had better not be the last. Noct liked it best when he purred that rough, monstrous sound with Noctis’ dick so far down his throat, Noct could feel the vibration along his whole length, Prompto choking on instincts and prick.

“Bet Iggy loves it.” Noct murmured, and Gladio shot him a wink. “Look at his face, I think he’s drooling.”

Prompto came on a shout, hips working steadily as he shook, and Ignis twitched underneath him, squirming in the mess his steadily leaking cock had made of the sleeping bags.

“That was one.” Noctis said, and Gladio lifted a finger to draw a single, invisible tally in the air, making Noct laugh again. “You back, dude?”

“Fucking Astrals, he’s so tight.” Prompto said. “And he smells-”

“Yeah.” Noct agreed, his throat tightening as some of that rumble leaked into his own voice. “I know. C’mon dude, make him cum. Look he’s fucking desperate.”

“Please, alpha. Please, please, please.” Ignis muttered, and Prompto grinned, ground his hips forward, making Iggy keen, rolling his eyes back into his head. Noctis could hear the wet place where they met. “Please Prompto, you absolute ass, fuck me, gods-”

“The mouth on him.” Gladio marveled. “Want me to shut him up for you?”

“Yes.” Ignis said, and Prompto laughed again, a little meanly, and bounced his hips, jostling him forward, knocking Ignis off balance. It was beyond sexy to see him so destroyed, hands repositioning shakily, working to better support him while still keeping him posed for Prompto’s eager prick.

“Yeah, go ahead. Promise not to bite.” Prompto said, flashing him a smile full of alpha fang. Gladio wasn’t quite hard, not having the same base reaction to an omega in heat, being a beta. His body couldn’t be triggered by something he couldn’t smell. 

They’d bought the omega concentrate for him once, covered Prompto in it, and let Gladio go- Noct wasn’t sure he could handle a rut like that on a regular basis. Ignis probably could though. He was burying his face in his huge thighs, and lapping at the soft, loose skin of his sac. Noctis was so busy watching Gladio’s face contort from the sensitive pleasure of Ignis still sucking his soft length that the sock Prompto threw at him hit him square in the face.

“Oof.”

“C’mere.” Prompto said. “Aren’t you lonely?”

He wasn’t lonely, but he did want whatever Prom was offering, so Noctis crawled forward to him. Slid behind, so his cock could rest on those cute, new freckles and Noct could wrap his arms around him, tuck his chin into Prompto’s neck, like he would a Chocobo.

“Mm. Looks wet.” He mumbled, and Gladio cursed, buried one hand in Ignis’ hair and yanked him closer. Ignis let out a choked, gurgling sound, his knees sliding forward. Prompto growled again, and this time when he gripped the cushion of Ignis’ ass and yanked back, Noctis bit down, teeth sinking into the swollen scent gland in his neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough that Prompto’s growl rumbled out into an open-mouthed groan, hands spasming as he went limp against Noct’s chest.

“Behave.” Noct said, and Prompto nodded, all that silky soft sunshine hair brushing his cheek and chin, while his ass bounced against Noct’s hard cock. Ignis applied himself thoroughly in both directions, as Prompto worked himself slowly in and out of him.

“Thanks, your highness.” Gladio said dryly, and Noct could hear the messy gulping sound of Ignis’ mouth as he swallowed around Gladio’s cock- admired the hard flex of Gladio’s body as he rocked into a mouth that Noct knew to be beyond talented. “I think Iggy’s close. He’s using teeth-”

“You going to give him a hand, or just sit there?” Noct asked, knocking Prompto forward with his hips, even as his hands on his chest kept him steady.

“Fuck, Noct, please-”

“Begging?” Noct murmured. “Maybe if you’d been a good boy…”

Prompto whined, and leaned forward, his hand slipping under their desperate omega to pull and squeeze at his wet cock. Gave Noct room to drop kisses on those few freckles that sprinkled his back. Waited until Prompto had relaxed into his hands to sink his teeth in again, sucking a fresh mark onto his shoulder blade.

Prompto jerked under him, and he must have tightened his grip, because Ignis threw his head back, and came, loud and messy. Hard enough that Noct could feel the sensation rock through Prompto’s body.

“Whoa.” Gladio said, and Noctis looked up in time to catch his expression, mouth open.

“You close?” Noctis asked.

“You impatient?” Gladio asked, and laughed a little. Guided Iggy’s mouth back onto his cock with a gentle nudge to his chin. “You’re the one who wanted to go last, Princess.”

“Mm.” He had wanted to go last. Didn’t mean he wanted a go, never. “Can we turn him over? I want to see his face.”

“Wait.” Prompto said, still steadily thrusting, hips just starting to stutter. “I’m still-”

“Cute.” Noct growled, and thrust forward, getting the double pleasure of giving his neglected body some attention and also knocking Prompto a little further into Ignis. “You want to cum again, Prom?”

“Yes.” Prompto gasped, and he was sweating, shaking a little in Noct’s arms with how much he wanted it. “Please…  _ alpha _ .”

“God, that’s hot. Every time.” Gladio said feelingly and Prompto ducked his head. Noct was sure he was blushing, maybe biting his lip, even though from where he was positioned all he could see were the fine blonde hairs at the back of Prompto’s neck. “Don’t let him.”

“Gladio.” Prom whined, and before he could finish responding Noctis had brought his hand up, covering Prom’s throat and surprising him into silence. “Hnnngh.”

“You have been such a bad alpha.” Noct muttered. “Didn’t want to share at all. By the time you give me a turn our omega’s going to be loose-  _ dripping _ -”

“Oh fuck.” Prompto said, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. This close, Noctis could feel the fine trembling in his muscles- the sheen of sweat between them. “Please, just once more-  _ hk _ !”

Noct’s palm flattened, covering Prom’s throat fully, forcing him to lean back. It meant he had to strain to keep himself inside of Iggy- hips flexing, back tensing even while he fought for breath. Especially with how handsy Gladio had become, the fist in Ignis’ hair pulling him back and forth as he fucked into that willing throat.

“Do you deserve another?” Noct asked, and when Prompto opened his mouth to speak, Noctis tightened his hand, laughing a little when it only sped Prompto’s desperate, straining thrusts. “I’m not asking you. Ignis?”

“Little… busy!” Gladio said, and Noctis released his hand for a moment so that Prompto could flutter his eyes open and watch the show. 

“Gods, Iggy!”

Gladio pulled back, fist working furiously on his cock and Ignis panted as hot cum hit his cheeks, his neck, his open mouth.

“Wow.” Noctis said, and Prompto nodded, still quiescent in his arms.

“Hhahhh... “ Gladio breathed out, before neatly collapsing backward, holding himself, catching his fall with his forearm. “Ah, that mouth! Six…”

“Not bad yourself.” Ignis said, and oh, that accent, completely blown from all the dick he’d taken, raspy and still dryly amused. Satisfied in a way that made Noctis want to fuck him more than ever.

“You want another load?” Noctis called. “Prom’s barely holding on. Your ass must be amazing- two loads without pulling out.”

Ignis moaned, the sound loud in the tent, louder than the harsh sound of Gladio catching his breath, or Prompto’s whimper in response to Noct’s decree. The sound of an omega in heat, and something in Noct’s gut clenched- something in his heart ached for him.

“Please, please, please Iggy.” Prompto chanted, hips moving forward mindlessly. “I won’t leave cups in the Regalia. I’ll scrape my own plates. I’ll stop singing in the-”

This time it was Ignis who growled, threw himself back, seating Prompto’s prick in him fully and knocking the breath from them both.

“You will do those things regardless.” He said, and Prompto was nodding so fast, even though Ignis couldn’t see him. “Now cum in me, please.”

“ _ Ifrit _ .” Prompto whispered, and came almost immediately. Shook apart in Noctis’ arms.

“Good boy.” Noct murmured, bracing him through it. “Doing so good for our omega.”

“Mmmm.” Prompto made a happy noise and let Noct ease him back, seat him more fully on Noct’s thighs, so his cock could slide free of Ignis’ hole, letting all the cum he’d kept plugged in him leak out in a thick drip, shiny and viscous where it’d mixed with Ignis’ slick. Iggy moaned again at the feeling, and Prompto was panting with exertion. Made him an easy steal. Noctis tipped his chin toward himself, pulled him into a quick messy kiss. He loved how sweet Prompto was after he came, willing and malleable; even dripping that rich alpha scent, engine oil and clean linen. Like his own scent had freshly stained him. Noctis ground into him for a moment, before letting him pull away. Prompto had collapsed to the side of the tent in a second, flat on his back, breathing like he’d run a mile.

“You want him on his back?” Gladio asked, and Noct nodded, turning his attention back to Ignis.

“Want to see his face.” Noct said, and Ignis groaned, back arching briefly as those words made him want to be filled, and his hole winked wetly for a moment before Gladio helped him roll off his shaky knees and elbows, ease him down, just shy of the slick spot beneath them. Ignis blinked up at him, pupils huge. His glasses had gone ages ago, and his hair was dark with sweat. Noctis could see fine tremors running through his body from heat-exhaustion, the desperate rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath after the ride Prompto had put him through.

“Hey, beautiful.” Noctis murmured, and he must be more lucid than he’d been earlier, because Ignis smiled back. That small assured quirk of lips that told Noct he’d done something ‘exceedingly funny’. Noctis loved that smile. He planted a flat palm beside his used, sweating omega and kissed that sweet, perfect smile, until Ignis was panting. Until shaking arms were trying to wind around him, and shaking thighs had spread, begging wordlessly for Noct to enter him. “Just look at you.”

“Touch me, instead?” Ignis countered breathlessly, and Noctis was too polite to refuse an invitation like that. Lowered himself slowly above Ignis so their bodies just brushed and kissed him again, before sliding his mouth from those lips, to the sharp line of his jaw… to the sensitive gland of his neck, swollen and receptive from heat.

Noct could sympathize. His own throat ached from restraining the possessive growl building in him. His mouth watered at the sweet smell, gathered here in the crook of Ignis’ neck, where sweat had built. He smelled like home, but sweeter than the smell that had lingered in Noct’s apartment for years. As though all that refined sugar had melted under the heat of their attentions.

“Careful.” Prompto whispered, and Noct couldn’t help it- the sound of him made that growl slip, a soft deep sound that grew in his chest.

“ _ Gods _ .” Ignis breathed, voice thin and airy, and Noct nuzzled closer still- blew a quick raspberry across his pulse and Ignis jerked like he’d been shot. Gladio laughed, but Noctis was already sliding down to pay attention to his puffy, tender nipples. Gladio had spent most of the time before heat truly set in distracting everyone, toying with his nipples, plying and teasing with his mouth and fingers, while Ignis slowly lost his mind to his body.

Noctis let his tongue flicker up to taste him. Let his back arch, his hands sliding further down Ignis’ body to explore the soft curves of him, the sticky warm places between his legs.

“ _ Please _ .” Ignis asked, and this time it was Prompto who laughed. Prompto, who’d been necking with him every chance they’d had since they’d first discovered their mouths worked better together.

“Oh.” Prompto said. “Oh, no, Noctis like to  _ tease _ .”

“Take my time.” Noctis corrected into the toned skin just above Ignis’ smooth, shallow belly button, and then nipped him, enjoying the responsive jerk of his core. The way his cock leaped, before swaying enticingly. “Not tease.”

Ignis shuddered again, and Noct let his hand brush against his soft, puffy entrance. Swollen from the abuse and so hot to the touch… so wet.

“They made a mess of you.” Noctis said. “Poor Iggy. You hate messes.”

“You should clean him up.” Gladio said helpfully, and Prompto snickered. At some point they had drifted closer, winding together until Prompto lay with his limbs draping possessively over as much of Gladio as his small frame could cover. It made Noctis warm to see.

“You want that?” Noctis asked him, and Ignis’ head snapped up, his dilated eyes glaring at him.

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll-”

“Prompto.” Noctis commanded, and Gladio let him go, content to watch, the pervert. Noctis swore that was the only reason he always initiated. Prompto pulled Ignis hands over his head, leaning on them securely as he bent over for an upside down kiss that sounded messy and wet. “Thanks.”

“Mmm.” Prompto murmured, lost in Ignis’ mouth. Probably lost to the smell of him. Noct pressed his grin to the source of that smell, that sweet melting sugar glazing warm metal and linens, the fresh baked bread smell of Gladio.

Heard Ignis gasp into Prompto’s mouth and truly put his tongue to work.

Ignis had tried so hard to make him a diplomat. ‘ _ A smart king rules with his mouth and mind _ ’ and ‘ _ thinking does not require a parting of lips, highness _ ’ on days when Noctis had more questions than Ignis had time to answer. Noctis had wanted to learn, but not how to beg politely to his own council. All those lessons, and the second Ignis left, he and Prompto had a different lesson in the use of his mouth, one Noct much preferred.

He rather liked that during this lesson at least, it would be Ignis on the receiving end of his knowledge.    


“Fucking gods. Noctis,  _ oh _ -”

His tongue lapped at the soft flesh of his cheeks, clearing away streaky cum and slick, salty sweat sharp on his tongue, everything more with the sweet taste of omega riding his taste buds. Even better because it’s Ignis, thighs drawn tight despite how they shook, cursing Noctis’ name every time Prompto stopped sucking on his tongue. It was perfect, and Noctis let his eyes close, as his tongue found Ignis’ wet, used hole, twitching already under his tongue.

Heard Ignis’ muffled cry into the kiss, and gods he wanted to eat him up like a tart. His fingers dug in, forcing him closer to Noct’s face, easier for his tongue to lap, his mouth to suck and tease, and suddenly Ignis was shaking, squirming, those toned, deadly thighs wrapping around his head with killing force, and then he was cumming, shaking apart between them.

Noctis let him ride it out, fall flat, panting before he came up for air with a gasp.

“God, he’s so.” Noctis said, and Prompto looked at him, over their panting love.

“I know, dude. Fucking perfect.”

“Thank… you.” Ignis breathed, politely enough. His eyes were hazy. “Fuck me.”

“Demanding.” Noct said. Smiled into the back of his thigh. “Let us take care of you for once.”

He leaned down again, his tongue this time aided by his fingers, used two to spread Ignis a little, to get a little more of Gladio and Prompto to leak from him. He was still so full and Prompto was pulling on his nipples, soft, pressureless pinches. It made them red and pert, made Ignis swallow, mouth falling back open as soon as he does. His fingers were sticking to each other as he stretched Ignis, flattened his tongue between and lapped at him.

“Oh, fucking… Six!” Ignis wailed, bucking and twisting like a live wire. “Noctis please, alpha,  _ alpha _ , please-”

Noctis swallowed, sitting up to lick his lips, his fingers still twisting lazily inside of Ignis. He was looser than normal, and somehow not, the repeated stretch of his internal muscles only having left him swollen and sensitive. Prompto had done his work thoroughly, and even after Noctis had tried his best to drain him, Ignis was still leaking every time he squeezed around Noct’s fingers.

“You’re so sexy like this.” Noctis said, and Ignis’ mouth opened, closed and then parted for a wordless sound as Noctis eased another finger into him smoothly. “So good for us, omega. Much better behaved than normal.”

“I’m only ever… cooking you, ah,  _ vegetables _ , again, ah! Ffu.. _ uck _ . Forever. Gods. Noctis!” Ignis tossed his head. “ _ Dont _ … Stop fucking aorund and-”

“You want me to stop?” Nostis asked, and ripped his fingers from Ignis’ body, ignoring his sharp indignant cry. “I can stop baby, it’s okay-”

Ignis rolled forward with a smoothness that evidenced his years of combat training, and how much he wanted his prince. Noctis was smiling as he went down, not very combative at all. Why fight what he’d wanted. Ignis on top of him, pressing him down into their soft nest.

Ignis, beyond pissed, mouth still red and savage, like he’d been punched but Noctis knows it was from letting Gladio set the pace when he’d finished. Knew that Ignis must be deep in his heat to force his alpha, his prince to submit, to just take what he wanted- basically Noctis’ favorite high school fantasy from when he used to watch Ignis pre-grade his homework, chewing on Noct’s pink eraser. 

Noct lets his back hit the tent floor, prick jutting up between his legs, rubbing along Ignis’ tight stomach as he crawled over him, and when he sat up, he didn’t even reach back to guide Noctis into him. A quick twist of those efficient hips and he’d taken Noctis to the hilt, joined their bodies together decisively, Noct’s hips rising helplessly.

“I’m- I’m sorry, your highness-” Ignis said, and Noct grit his teeth as he bounced once, before grinding his hips, fucking filthy. “You shouldn’t- shouldn’t- tease me, oh,  _ yes _ -”

Noctis’ hands on his hips, helping to stabilize his weak rolls, thighs still sore, Noct was sure, from being fucked wide. Loved to seeIgnis like this, mouth open just to breath, body finally, finally worked harder than his brain. Covered in smears and sweat, wet and shiny still in some places, and Noctis reached up to drag a thumb through a streak just above his nipple, rubbed it in. Ignis’ cock was wet where it rubbed between them.

“How many times have you cum?” Noctis asked, and when Ignis didn’t answer, just kept mindlessly grinding, Noctis dropped his hands. Too worn out to keep up the rhythm, Ignis groaned and shook his head, like he was trying to focus. Noctis bit his cheek to keep from grinning. Gave him a little slap on the hip instead, and Ignis jolted. Glared at him.

So sexy, Noctis thought fondly.

“Four?” Noctis guessed, and Ignis grimaced.

“Twice.” He said, looking away, and Prompto made a sound of disappointment. “It’s- a little harder, for me, your,  _ ahh _ , your highness- oh,  _ you _ -”

Noctis kept rolling his hips, small circling jerks that kept him firmly inside, while still managing to rub deeper places. It drew them together again and again, the same delicate, unsteady thrust.

A gentler motion than had been used so far, one that kept them both from moving much, Iggy’s knees never quite fully resting on the floor, Noct’s hips never quite slowing. Steady but purposeful. Teasing and Ignis shifted helplessly, as though it could relieve the growing pressure in his gut.

“Should have known he’d fight it…” Gladio said, and it wasn’t loud, but they were all so close. Prompto was still sitting close to where Ignis’ head had lain before they’d shifted around, putting him a little past Noct’s feet now, and giving him a rather excellent view. Gladio had wrapped himself over and around him, like a blanket. Prompto made a soft sound of agreement, making Ignis huff, open-mouthed.

Noctis couldn’t contain his grin this time. Reached up, and pulled Ignis into a filthy, sticky kiss. He tasted thick, like cum and Noctis let the taste coat his own tongue. Rolled their tongues together until Ignis was thrusting down hard enough to break his rhythm and moaning into his mouth.

And still Noct’s hips rolled, pressing and stretching into his serious, desperate love, stroking him slowly in the deep place he needed it most. 

“Nah.” Noct contradicted. “He’s being so  _ good _ . Look at what a pretty omega we have. So  _ lucky _ . Riding my cock so well-”

“Your highness!” Ignis said, maybe protestingly, but the moan made it hard to tell. Noctis rolled his finger around the nipple he’d made sticky earlier. Let his hips work. “You- oh, you don’t  _ need _ to-”

“So sexy, so pale, all except for your cock bouncing above me.” Noct panted out, and Ignis groaned. He was chasing Noct’s rhythm now, needing the steady pleasure, but desperate enough to fight it. “That’s pretty too, though. So pink. So wet.”

“Ra… muh.” Ignis moaned, and Noctis planted his feet, letting Ignis rest his back along his thighs, giving him better support to grind- giving Noct better strength to thrust. “Oh… Noct- Noctis-!”

“Such a beautiful omega.” Noct rasped, and shit, he was growling and he hadn’t even noticed until he’d spoken again, dragging his words through the sand crawling his throat. “Gonna cum on my cock, all by yourself.”

“Must really want it.” Prompto joined in, and Ignis moaned. His hips were moving in a steady, pounding rhythm, his whole body jerking as he forced himself full of Noct’s cock again and again. “Even after all we’ve given him.”

“Perfect, needy omega.” Noctis agreed, and Ignis jerked, like his praise was a touch, and bowed his head, sweaty limp hair falling into his eyes. “Do you want it? Want more cum?”

“God-  _ yes _ -” Ignis breathed, and Noctis knew Ignis preferred to keep his true feelings inside of him, but Noctis was inside of him right now, and could feel how he tensed and fluttered at the admission, his insides milking Noct’s cock. It was intense, and Noct did his best to keep their steady motion, to chase the reflexive snap of Ignis’ hips, to not give into that building pleasure. Ignis, one hand teasing a nipple, dripping sweat, had other ideas. “ _ Cum _ in me,  _ alpha _ ,  _ please _ -”

“You first.” Noctis said, voice teasing, but he shifted Ignis’ weight subtly, cocking the angle he was entering him, forcing Ignis to work harder, forcing his cock to rub across his prostate with every thrust. Ignis lit up like he’d been shocked, hands falling to brace on Noct’s chest, mouth opened in a wail as he sped up, and then came, cock twitching weakly trapped and spitting between their bellies.

Noct let him calm for a moment. It was hard. The hand he used to rub Ignis’ hip was shaking, his thighs were shaking as he tried not to fuck up into that delicious heat. Waited until Ignis caught his breath, and then eased out of him, ignoring Ignis’ soft whine. He had to be sore, but in heat, Ignis was already looking at Noctis with wanting eyes. Noctis kept a hand on him, petting and stroking, soothing him the same way he’d seen Prompto do with flustered chocobo’s- the way Gladio treats him sometimes after too long in front of the court.

Let his hands soothe him until he was back on his back, where Noctis wanted him. Spread Ignis’ legs so he could see the mess they’d made of their pretty, proper omega.

He was already close when he put a hand on himself, cock swollen still, sticky from the ride Ignis had given him. Six, they were both still breathing hard, Ignis’ chest heaving as he breathed. He was covered in marks, some fading, some decidedly not. He already looked like a chew toy, his neck and shoulders littered with the hard reminders of their mouths, their hands pressed uncarefully along his arms, his hips, the soft insides of his thighs that spread for his prince’s predatory gaze. Noct’s hands sped helplessly at the sight, pulling his wet cock with a fumbling hand. Gods, those eyes, that mouth, the way his skin looked covered in their cum, slick and new.

“Love you, Iggy.” Noct said, and Ignis jerked at the sudden attention, jerked again when the first hot stripe of cum fell across his bared belly. Noctis grit his teeth against the growl welling in him helplessly, his fist squeezing cum on Ignis’ already well-used body, the omega watching him with wide hungry eyes. 

He took it beautifully, laying open and quivering, his eyebrows creased down the center because Noctis hadn’t cum in him as he’d wanted, and Noct planted his soiled hand on the soiled sleeping bag and leaned in to kiss him there, just in between his brows. And then softly, on the mouth, a pushing pulling goodbye as Noctis allowed himself to drop and roll to the side. His body unwound as the warm glow of an extremely good orgasm relaxed him. After a moment, he flopped a hand out to take Ignis’ hand, fumbling a bit when he didn’t really move.

“I think he passed out.” Gladio murmured into the sticky warmth of their tent. “Prom’s just about the same.”

“We should all sleep while Ignis is out.” Noct said reluctantly, trying to keep his voice to the same quiet tones. It was hard with how swollen his throat felt. He could go again and again when Ignis smelled like that. Still, this wasn’t about him. “This sleeping bags a lost cause.”

“We’ll zip all the others together and share.” Gladio said, and Noct let his eyes slide open lazily to watch Gladio lower Prompto to a comfortable recline with careful deliberation. “I’ve got to go get a towel from the gear-”

Noct hummed an assent, and Gladio huffed a near silent laugh, before maneuvering over and around Noct and Ignis, his posture bent as he crouched in the tent, fumbling for the inner zip. It gave him an excellent view of Gladio’s ass without the bulky leather to block his eyes.

The tent flap opened, and Gladio stepped through quickly, but not before a whuff of cool, fresh air could breeze through the tent, clearing some of the thick scent of their mating. It was refreshing, and Noctis wanted to sleep- made himself sit up and start amassing their sleeping bags, beginning the slow process of finding a side and zipping it to another.

Another rush of that wild free air- all Haven magic and clear sky, and Gladio stepped back into the tent, as Noctis finished connecting the bags and gathered pillows. Gladio wiped Prompto clean-er and rolled him into the nest, careful not to wake him. Noct crawled in after him while Gladio wiped Ignis clean, Noctis barely awake to watch, melted beside Prompto, who was amazingly warm and also smelled so good.

Watched him shift Ignis in alongside him, before he wiped himself down, and maybe it was all the pheromones in the air, but Noct felt himself grow restless watching Gladio’s large hands, shifting along himself, cleaning and wiping. ‘Hot.’ He thought sleepily.

Nudged his nose into the nape of Ignis’ neck, and closed his eyes. 

By the time Gladio slid in, and zipped them close, he was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this km [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1403336#cmt1403336).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the same universe as the rest of these oneshots. So, Gladio is a Beta, Ignis is and Omega, and Noctis and Prompto are Alphas.
> 
> As always, feel free to toss me any prompts you think might fit this in the comments.

Noct had stumbled, getting out of the car, so Gladio was carrying Noctis in his arms when he nudged the motel door open with his hip. Tossed him onto the bed hard enough that he bounced. He was already smiling a little, always fun to get a chance to toss his alpha around. Thrilling.

Wasn’t his alpha  _ right now _ . Gladio’s smile grew.

“Please.” Noctis moaned. His cheeks were red, and he licked his lips when Gladio walked toward him, unable to hide his blatant interest. He’d had a few drinks, part of his simulated heat, and Gladio could tell he was feeling them. More importantly, he had to be feeling the plug Gladio had slid into him this morning. “ _ Alpha, please _ .”

Gladio had checked on his ‘heat’ regularly throughout the day- had kept him loose, but not swollen, easing the toy out of him frequently, and relubing him thoroughly before easing it back in. Gladio’s thighs hit the edge of the mattress, and he looked down at his prince. Alpha pheromones stained the air around him, thick, concentrated in all the soft, warm places he’d sweat. Reached down and ran a hand between Noctis’ legs, feeling how wet his boxers had gotten soaked and sticky from the excess lube. 

“Needy.” Gladio said, and Noctis squirmed. Noct was lovely to look at normally, pale and regal- a little mind-blowing like this, sweating and desperate, mouth parted in a pout as he begged. Gladio leaned over him, running his hand back up from between his legs, passing over the length of him quickly but firmly, in a way that made Noctis jump. Ran it up the flat musculature of his stomach, and pressed. Pinned him, forcefully, if not securely. Like this, Gladio could admire more closely how red his prince had gotten, could feel how sharply his abdomen flexed and clenched under his palm as he struggled. 

Closer or further away, Gladio couldn’t tell. Didn’t matter. Noctis had needed this all day, he wasn’t going to disappoint him now. 

“Don’t worry, little omega.” Gladio told him. Slid that hand higher, fast, faster than Noctis was expecting a few drinks in, despite his training. Placed it over his neck, gently, and watched Noct’s eyes dilate. “I’m going to breed you.”

Put his other hand back over the wet spot in Noctis’ boxers, and jostled the hard end of the plug, and Noct lit up under his hand, jerking, only to be halted by the steady immovable force of Gladio’s hand just above his neck. Fell back like his strings had been cut.

“Right there, omega.” He said, and Noctis moaned, not a fucking hint of growl, and Gladio’s smile was fierce now, hot with pride. His alpha, flushed and submitting under him. “Going to fuck you full, right there.”

“Fucking.  _ Glad _ -” Noctis bit out, and his hands were doing what they could to strip Gladio of his clothes. Loosening his belt, tugging his tank free of his waistband. God, this was always fun. Felt a little stupid at first- Noctis was always so composed, calm and a little cynical, too nice for his own good, it could be intimidating to treat him like he was- like he was small, but he just got so into it. And alright, it certainly didn’t hurt Gladio’s ego.

He was still strong though, no matter how small he looked on the center of the big motel bed, and Gladio wasn’t surprised when he rose against the weight of his hand, pushing upward to kiss him.

Gladio had weight and gravity against him, and there was something satisfying in how hard Noct fought being pressed back down, even up until he was flat on his back again, wiggling restlessly under Gladio’s intent. Gladio knelt onto the bed, spreading Noct’s legs to get between them. He moaned at the sudden stretch, even though he was still clothed.

“How does your ass feel?” Gladio asked.

“Full.” Noctis answered. Bucked his hips, rolling until he was flush with Gladio’s body. Until Gladio only had to flex his hips, to grind against him. “It’s not enough. Please, hurry-”

“Demanding.” Gladio mused. He finally lifted his palm, freeing Noct a bit to slip it under his shirt rocking it up. Noctis helped him lift it past his arms, tossing it away when he was free of it. “I bet you’re spoiled too, huh, brat?”

Noctis whined, and  _ there he was _ , the sound deep with the rumble of a growl buried in his throat, but no less genuine. Made Gladio chuckle, and his hands spread over Noct’s soft skin, now so bare for his touch. Pet across his chest as Noct arched into the touch, his nipples a pale brown and so tight. So soft. Still so smooth and unscarred. That a blade took less damage than a shield was no surprise, but when allowed the beauty of him, Gladio was a little overwhelmed by the wealth of smooth skin on display.

Gladio bent his head, nuzzling along the dips of definition in his chest, stubble dragging over pale skin. He could hear Noctis panting in the silent room, the creak and drag of the bedding as he shifted. Pressed himself closer against Gladio, eager for it. 

After a day of waiting, and teasing, Gladiolus was too.

“I can smell you, you know.” Gladio muttered, and Noctis groaned when teeth close on his hip, not sharp, just there. “How slick you are, down here. How much you want me.”

Gladio smoothed his hand over the mark he’d left behind, and then used that hand to grip Noct, hoisting him closer, pressing them more firmly together. Noctis was hard, stretching the front of his boxers, and now he was tilting his hips, rubbing shamelessly against Gladio. HIs movements sloppy, uncoordinated, until Gladio got another hand under his ass, supporting him so he could grind more securely in their position. 

Wasn’t like grabbing his ass was a hardship, and whenever Gladio gave in, and rocked back against him, Noct moaned.

“I’m going to fill you up, omega. Going to pump you so full, that you’d stain any throne you sit on, all of me dripping out of you-”

“ _ Rahmuh _ .” Noct swore. His head had tipped back, and his thighs were shaking where they were braced against Gladio. In this position, he had to be feeling the toy. “God, you can’t-”

“Who’s going to stop me? You?” Gladio laughed. Flicked one of Noct’s small nipples. Followed the sting with the heat of his mouth, and Noct’s body jerked. God, he was cute like this. “Six, you’re so heat-drunk, you can’t do much more than ask to get fucked.”

Noct’s head tossed, teeth in his lip as Gladio worried his nipple between his lips, stubble pinking the skin of his chest. When he spoke, he  _ sounded _ heat-drunk. Sounded lost to the headspace, just like they’d both wanted. 

“Gods, Gladio- please, just fuck me, please. You promised you’d help me through it, please, fuck me alpha,  _ please _ .”

Gladio never did anything like this with Prompto. Prompto liked to get fucked as much as the rest of them even, and Six, Gladio knew how lucky he was, in this dark age of internet dating to have found two alphas who weren’t hung up on that ‘real alphas don’t take it up the ass’ bullshit. Honestly, Prompto could be a bit of a beast about it, when he wanted it and wasn’t getting it, could be a real little shit. But it wasn’t anything like this. Noctis, lost to the pleasure already, all but crying to get Gladio’s cock in him. 

Noctis- sometimes he just needed  _ more _ . 

“Please, alpha? Please. Fuck me, I’ll be good, please Gladio, please fill me up, please-”

It was like sometimes he needed everything harder. More than skin deep sensation of being fucked- sometimes Noct wanted, needed to be own and filled and fucked, until all the desperate possessive energy being an alpha gave him was worn out- soothed even by the thorough combining of their scents. It was like sometimes Noct  _ needed _ to go under.

“Shh.” Gladio said, hands sliding down to Noct’s hips. Squeezing, and Noct bucked again. Gladio’s chin brushed his belly button as he eased himself further down the bed, looked up at him. “I’m going to fuck you full, baby. I promise.”

He ghosted a hand across Noct’s strained fly- watched him shake, minutely. It was easy to pop the strained buttons of his fly, easing the waistband past his length, easing his black boxers down at the same time. He smelled like sweat, and Gladio remembered the first time Noct had pinned him, how small he’d felt alone in the training room. Intimidated not by Noct’s short-lived physical prowess, but by the enormous thought that this sweating, smiling boy would rule his entire life someday, if he didn’t  _ already _ . He slid his pants down and down pale legs, Helped Noctis’ kicking feet free. He was breathing loudly in the still room, just audible over the sound of the running shower.

Ignis had stepped out to get dinner- Gladio was pretty sure Noctis would be out before he even got back. A pity. Ignis loved watching when he got like this.

Still it meant Gladio had his prince all to himself, hands still at his side, fingers tense where they were splayed across cheap motel sheets. 

“Need you, Alpha.” Noct breathed into the silence, and Gladio let his head dip, wrapping his lips around Noct’s swollen cock. He smelled like smoke and lightning, like a magic trick, and a little like the brand of ‘fresh scent’ detergent Ignis preferred. Noctis was already groaning, and Gladio bobbed his head, letting his tongue do the work. As far gone as Noctis was he didn’t need anything fancy but Gladio liked this part. Let his hand slide from bony knee to his full thigh. Finally to that soft, wet place between his legs, until his fingers brushed the base of the fat rubber plug.

Thank god they’d brought toys. Prompto had lost a nipple clamp a week into this prolonged trip and they still hadn’t found a replacement.

“You’re soaked, baby.” Gladio breathed, and Noctis sucked in a breath as air ghosted over sensitive skin. He ought to be dripping- Gladio had spent most of the day filling him full of lube before easing the plug back in, until he was sticky and stretched and sore from so much play. When Gladio’s fingers brushed the toy again, Noctis made a high, desperate noise.

“Gladio.” Noctis sounded wound tight, a line about to break. “I need you.”

And sure, Gladio knew it was the alcohol. The game they were playing, the headspace Noct had fallen into. Still his whole life was dedicated to serving the crown. To giving this one spoiled brat what he needed, and right now, one hand reaching out to tangle in his hair, Noctis  _ needed _ him. Heady fucking stuff, the way he moaned ‘Alpha’ going straight to Gladio’s dick.

He eased the plug out, fingers hooked on the base and pulling slowly, so Noctis could feel the slow swell and stretch of the toy as it left him empty. Gladio tossed it to the side and spread his thighs wider, to see his clenching rim, to see how pink and swollen he’d gotten from the day. Noctis fought him even now, thighs tightening under Gladio’s palms, trying to draw together as he fought instincts that told him he was vulnerable.

Gladio didn’t let him run, and after a moment, Noctis shuddered, relaxing into the exposed posture. It was always gorgeous to watch Noctis give himself over to pleasure. Something special when he ceded control to Gladio.

He didn’t need any prep. This deep in his heat, his bratty omega only needed one thing.

Sometimes serving the crown was hard. Gladio hadn’t had a normal childhood, and his teenage years were spent dedicated to the sort of ruthless training his father had declared tradition. His life was Noct’s life. Still, pressing his thighs wide with his body, and moving above Noct so swiftly his eyes went wide, Gladio knew some things were blessedly easy between them. A flush rode Noct’s cheeks, those gorgeous eyes normally trained on his phone screen, instead focused on Gladio’s next move with a focus that belied how truly drunk he was. Gladio let the head of his bare cock press against his entrance. Rubbed.

“Please, shit, Gladdy.” Noct babbled and Gladio lowered himself to kiss those trembling lips, let the weight of him press him steadily into Noct’s wet opening. Noct broke off the kiss with a gasp, his body arching up into Gladio’s as he bottomed out, dragging every bit of him through that tight rim until he was buried in hot wet muscle. It was too easy, Noct’s insides too hot, too welcoming after a day of teasing and suppressed attention.

The shower cut off, plunging the room into sudden quiet except for Noct’s loud gulps of air, the wet noise of Gladio slipping back out with a flex of his hips.

The slap of him driving home again interrupted by Noct’s choking whine, the brief scuffle of his limbs on the bed as he struggled for traction before Gladio did it again. Had time to say Gladio’s name, a tense, lovely sound and then Gladio knocked back into him, even smoother than last time and Noct’s breath rushed out of him. Did it again, and then again a little faster and Noctis was groaning, mouth open. One hand gripping Gladio’s arm like a lifeline, the other lost to the sheets.

God, he felt amazing. Every thrust made him squeeze up around him, tight and wet and swollen, his pink prick bouncing with every thrust that Gladio served him. Sounded like a porno, his voice coming higher and faster the harder Gladio worked him into the bed, until ancient motel springs were screaming, and Noct was bouncing back into him from the force.

The first time they’d done this, Gladio was pretty sure Noct hadn’t meant to call him Alpha. Some Betas weren’t into this shit, and they hadn’t ever talked about it. Gladio wasn’t sure they would have if Gladio hadn’t put time into taking him apart that night. He’d been a little drunk then too, and Gladio was squeezing his own cock through an orgasm onto his upturned face and Noct had muttered ‘fuck,  _ alpha _ ’. Quiet, like maybe he’d been thinking it so hard, it had slipped out.

Gladio had fucked him harder than he should have. Put them both to bed, and waited until he’d had water the next day before asking him about it, really casually the next day, while they were fueling up the Regalia.

It was a fucking awkward conversation, but the payoff…

“Gonna-  _ gonna _ \- “ Noct muttered, and he smelled like a beach thunderstorm, all salt and sand and lightning. Gladio screwed his eyes shut and plunged into him steadily, doing his best to keep any rhythm while Noctis broke like a wave underneath him, his ass fluttering around him.

“Alpha!” Noctis cried out and Gladio ignored the bathroom door opening in favor of speeding up. The glow of yellow light made Noct look like he was painted in oils, all muted starlight, gold on black hair. His thrusts were furious, pounding now, leaving Noctis twisting and groaning underneath him. Besides he didn’t need to look in Prompto’s direction to smell the pheromones leaking from him, the sharp petrol scent only intensified by arousal as it bled across his clean skin. “Gladio, please, ah-!”

Prompto’s fingers wind into the long hair at the nape of Gladio’s neck, nails scritching lightly enough to send a shiver through him, and Gladio lets his hips slow. He certainly wasn’t against Prompto joining, especially not bare and still covered in fresh water, warm from his shower. “Jesus, Prom-”

Noctis’ eyes opened at that, and god he looked out of it, pinned so thoroughly under him, sweating, belly taunt as he held himself steady against Gladio’s swaying thrusts.

“He’s so cute.” Prompto cooed, voice this side of sweet. “He in heat?”

“Woke up in asking for it.” Gladio and Noct was waking up under the inspection of another person, his hips rising to meet Gladio, fingernails biting into his back. “He’s pretty far in now.”

“Ah, ah, nngh!” Noct closed his eyes, lost even before Prompto dropped his towel, and moved to settle at the head of the bed. “So fucking full- god, please, Alpha-”

“Shh.” Prompto hummed, brushing his hair from his forehead, black strands through pale fingers. “Gladio’s got you. Can I kiss you? Yeah, can I?”

He nuzzled closer as he spoke, capturing Noct’s mouth on the last word, pulling back only to let him breath, before covering him again, their tongues wet and pink in the imperfect joining of their mouths. It’s unbelievably sexy, to watch his lovers swapping kisses under him, sweet as anything. His hands bit into the soft skin of Noct’s hips as he gripped and lifted him those last few inches so that he could fill his prince fully, again and again.

Prompto eased back, letting Noct pant into the crook of his neck as he scented him in return. FInally turned those big blue eyes on Gladio, teeth biting wickedly into his full bottom lip. He was so clean and so close and he smelled like hard work on a lazy morning. Smiled his cute crooked smile and let a hand stroke down Gladio’s chest, his hard, flexed stomach, to where Noct rubbed against his belly, desperate.

“He’ll never be able to take me after this.” Prompto said, no hint of disappointment in his voice, and Gladio grinned at him, fierce, a little proud. Prompto was right, Noctis was going to spend the next day walking like he’d been riding a Chocobo for a straight week.

“You could take his mouth.” Gladio offered, and Noctis groaned, cock spitting across his stomach, sticky and hot between them. He sounded like he was in pain, but he was still jerking his hips up to meet Gladio’s, a wet tight paradise around his aching cock. The perfect drag and friction as Gladio pumped into him.

“Think he liked the idea.” Prompto told him, and leaned up on one elbow to kiss Gladio, hard. The smell of alpha in the room is overwhelming, making Gladio’s head spin. He almost feels bad for Ignis walking into all of this. Like a wall of desire. 

Prompto nipped him hard, and Gladio grunted, his hips speeding up and suddenly, he was close. Sucked on Prompto’s tongue roughly as he took into the body underneath him, pistoning his hips, and Prompto curled his fingers into his hair, and Noctis was moaning continuously a broken, rumbling sound underneath him, only pausing when he draws a breath, like he couldn’t help but make noise.

Prompto is playing with the mess smeared between them, and Gladio’s back tensed, stomach drawing up as he thrusts a final time, as deep as he could before coming. Bred his omega, just like Noctis wanted. Noctis, who went a little nuts under him, jerking and shaking, his ass tightening up around Gladio’s cock, twisting like he can’t decide whether to jerk up or away. 

He’s shaking from the force of it as he eases out, the best ending to a whole day of slow teasing. He paused for a moment, to admire the swollen state of Noct’s ass, his hard work just beginning to ooze from Noct’s clenching hole, before he fumbled for the toy. 

He pushed it in without explaining, and Noct tensed immediately, a single soft push nudging the toy deep in his body. 

“I’ll put him to bed.” Prompto said sweetly, his hand stroking Noct’s chest. “You should go take a shower. We can both have his mouth before we sleep.”

“If we take too long, Ignis will want a turn too.” Gladio said, standing slowly on jelly legs. Noct groaned between them, and Gladio bent to drop a kiss on his forehead. Leaned forward to do the same to Prompto. “So try to take your time. You know how he gets in ‘heat’.”

Prompto’s hands were already smoothing over him, possessive and so loving. 

“Of course.” He said. “See you soon, Alpha.” 

Something about how he said it, or maybe just because it was Prompto, who wore his class so easily made Gladio’s stomach flip with fresh arousal, and he tugged him into a kiss, quick and savage, leaving Prompto breathing a little hard.

“Be right back.” He said, and stepped away to the shower, leaving his alphas curling into each other on the soiled bed for Ignis to find. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [km prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8208942#cmt8208942)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Set sometime after the end, also no crystal. Insert Deus ex Machina of your choosing for now, may be mentioned eventually. As always, drop anything weird you find in the km in the prompts. I'm just filling what catches my fancy.

Ignis had been annoyed when he thought Prompto was late. Now that he knew the truth? He was furious.

Not at his dear boy, who was even now trying to say his goodbyes to some of… the treasury staff, perhaps? They’d had a meeting this afternoon, and the people detaining him looked like administration. Ignis’ mouth moved into something that could not in good conscience be described as a smile. An audit, he decided, was in order this week.

He should have gotten out faster. This always happened when Prompto came through the palace to pick him up. Ignis had known there was a difference in percentage of classes within the crownsguard and the council, but he hated to see it show itself like this. Maybe if Prompto would just attend Court a little more often, spend a little time with them all these needy breeders would recognize him as one of the Prince’s consorts. Make them think twice about openly scenting him in the halls. All they saw was the uniform, but once they spoke to him… once they smelled him… Ignis knew he was a lucky man.

Ignis understood.

That was hardly going to stop him from shaking the dust off the Treasury bylaws at the next council meeting. He was sure something needed revising. Something tedious. Something tedious always needed revising, if you really looked.

He was halfway across the courtyard before Prompto spotted him. His response was gratifying, if hardly appropriate.

“Iggy!” He called. “Babe! I’m over here!”

He stood on tiptoes, waving an arm, which made everyone look over. He grinned in Ignis’ direction and got to watch the flicker of emotion as it finally clicked with everyone which omega he was here to pick up. Good. Fear was an excellent motivator. 

Ignis waited until he was in front of him to respond. 

“I was waiting for you.” Ignis said. Tilted his head as though working out an ache in his neck and watched Prompto’s eyes drop to his scent gland. Hungry boy. Thank goodness Ignis liked to feed them. Still, he had finally recognized the omega who’d had his hand on Prompto’s arm before he’d arrived. “Hello, Secretary. Remember we have that meeting at seven sharp… hm? Oh, I haven’t made an official announcement. I’ll send one tonight-”

“I’m sorry Ignis.” Prompto interrupted, reaching out and laying a hand on Ignis’ forearm. His fingers were so gentle Ignis didn’t register the touch, just the warmth that bled through his layers. “I lost track of time.”

“-probably around twelve. Well, I think some things are more honest when they’re a surprise, Secretary. You won’t tell, will you?” Ignis waited for his nod. The man should be ashamed of himself, at his age, trying for someone as perfect as Prompto fresh from the training field. Up close he smelled like sweat and leather, like linen and oil. Ignis turned back to face his lover, business concluded for now. “That’s alright, dear heart. We have all night.”

Everyone who hadn’t found somewhere else to be was watching them and Ignis wasn’t even sure Prompto had noticed. His eyes were fixed instead on his omega. As they should be.

“Thank Six.” Prompto said, and the hand on his forearm, slid around his waist instead, and god, Ignis understood. A good alpha was hard to find and Prompto was gorgeous and sweet and fit and so exotic with his untamable blonde hair and pale freckles. “Let’s go. I wanna get out of this uniform.”

“Me too.” Ignis said, low and intimate and he could watch the moment his intent came across, could watch a blush drown those freckles in pale pink wine. Ignis felt drunk on it, on the power of having him. He didn’t like to play in public often, didn’t like to use Prompto’s want for him like a leash.

Even if Prompto loved when he did so.

“Babe.” Prompto breathed, and Ignis shouldn’t have been surprised that his reaction was outrageous. He should know him better than that, but Ignis still made an undignified sound as he was picked up, lifted bodily. The sudden display of strength was sexy and sort of stupid, and Ignis loved him, truly. Loved the press of his arms, the absolute spectacle they must make, the helpless twitch of his cock gave at being so publicly claimed. “Thanks, uh, guys, but since I found him, we’re gonna go. Nice to meet everyone!”

Ignis let himself relax. Waved politely to the Secretary as Prompto darted away with him, stepping quickly in the direction of the Crownsguard’s quarters.

"You want to dally here?" Ignis asked, surprised but very willing. Prompto didn't answer for a moment as they passed another couple, but he did speed up. "You don't want to go home?"

"Your fault." Promptly said, delivering the words as close to Ignis' ear as he could manage, the breathy heat making him melt. "You know how you make me. Have from the start."

"How you make me sound." Ignis said teasingly. Was still distracted smiling into blue eyes so he made an undignified sound when Promptly took a sharp left into one of the millions of small alcoves that decorated the palace, and pressed him to the wall. Ignis' feet dropped to the ground as their mouths fused together so sweetly. Ignis gave as good as he got, which meant they were soon a tangled, panting mess.

"Gods, how you make me  _ feel _ ." Promptly told him, voice ragged like he'd just come back from a good run. His skin was still dewy from training, the way it was in the morning after his run, but before Ignis left for the palace. "Shit. Um, you should leave first, I need a minute. It's room number-"

"-fifty two. Why  _ wait _ ?" Ignis said. Dropped to his knees and oh, the want on his dear face. "What? Did you truly think I didn't know your room number?"

"We- we're never here!" Prompto argued. He wouldn't win it. Ignis knew his belt as well as he knew where he slept and what he ate and how he sounded fucked out, or drunk or wired. "Oh, fuck, Iggy!"

"Mmm." Ignis said around a mouthful and took in the shocked pleasure stamped into his lovers features. Prompto looked best just soaked in it, his fidgety nature worked out of him by a caring mouth and willing hands. This was lovely too though. His hips twitched under Ignis' hands, trembling and desperate with it.

"Six, Specs." He groaned. His hand rose, hovered above Ignis' hair. "Even if no one sees us, everyone'll be able to smell us…"

"Let them." Ignis said, coming up for air with enough suction that Prompto's hips rose to chase the feeling, leaving his wet cock twitching in the open air. Ignis licked his lips. "What will they do? Call the guard? Gladiolus would love to catch you like this... scared and still sweaty."

Prompto's hands fluttered into motion, a ripple of touch to his shoulders, his face before finally, finally sinking into his hair. Ignis rewarded him with a lavish swipe of tongue for such loving attention. The thing was, Ignis did understand Prompto's helpless charm which was why it was better if he  _ always _ went around smelling as though he'd just rolled from Ignis' bed.

"Or maybe… tell the king?" Ignis said, and then sank his mouth back over him, working his throat until he reached the root and his nose brushed fluff like chocobo down. Prompto cried out as he pulled off.

"Do you think the King would enjoy hearing about you dilly-dallying with a- a  _ brace _ of omega's?"

"Iggy, don't say it like that." Prompto said, avoiding the question. They both knew Noct's preferred method of dealing with jealousy: hold a ball and make out with all of them a lot while looking smug, and normally while pretending to not be jealous. "They were just- ah!"

His hands spasmed as Ignis went back down, Prompto's composure disappearing as his hips worked against the wall. His hands destroyed the careful coif of Ignis's hair, tugging and pulling at him as he grabbed for something to hold, Ignis bobbing steadily under his direction. They'd always worked well together with the same goal in mind. Prompto agreed, a stream of whispered yes and please and ohz not loud, just helpless hitches of breath. The occasional punch of his voice when Ignis' tongue slipped.

His cock was already twitching, which meant he was close.

That was alright. Room fifty-two was a short walk away. Maybe he would open the window, really draw a crowd. Let the whole court and castle see how well Ignis could put an alpha through his paces.

Let them see how gorgeous his boy was, flushed and shaking as he swole and burst across Ignis tongue. His voice shook out of him, a lovely wail that was sure to attract attention in the quiet walkway. He looked shattered, and Ignis patted his thigh gently before rising. He tucked Prompto neatly back into his uniform while he watched, eyes bright, red lips parted like they'd been when he'd come. Ignis kissed him as gently as those little pats to his thigh. Dirtier though, for the taste in his mouth.

Took Prompto's hand in his before he could catch his breath, and tugged him into the open walkway.

"My room is-"

"We're never there, for a reason." Ignis said. "Let's borrow his Majesty's office. Make a mess, since he'll likely receive a report on this anyway."

That got a laugh, incredulous and light.

"We should write the report." Prompto replied, stumbling into a half step beside him. "Make it really hot, watch him read it at a council meeting."

That had… possibilities.

"The thought of you volunteering to do paperwork has made me quite wet." Ignis murmured and Prompto snorted. Sped up. "Maybe we  _ should _ head for your quarters-"

"Nah, I want Noct to find us." Prompto grinned. "He loves you like this."

Ignis knew he was teasing. Could tell by the tone, the spark in his cornflower blue eyes but he let himself ask anyway.

"Like what?"

"Desperate." Prompto told him, voice a little rough and Ignis' hand clenched around his. Gods, he was lucky. Lucky to have this gorgeous golden boy in his life at all. This time it was Prompto pulling him into a kiss, booted feet squeaking to an abrupt stop on palace tile. Ignis let out an unsteady breath as they pulled apart.

"He'll be there in twenty minutes then." Ignis said, breathy and smiling. "Let's hurry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5502516#cmt5502516) km prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super fun to write.

Ignis’ grip was tight on the wheel even though the traffic this far outside Lestallum was nonexistent. Probably because there was nowhere to go out here. Middle of nowhere, just grass and more grass and the occasional dualhorn.

Literally, nowhere to  _ go _ . Prompto was certain, because he’d asked. 

He squirmed in his seat, trying not to draw attention to his increasing discomfort. He shouldn’t have bought that Giant Gulp at that last rest stop, even though the slushie machine had looked too purple to be real- he knew he’d been testing the gods with that purchase, but Noct had bet he’d pee purple, and he knew he’d need a lot to win that one. He just hadn’t thought they’d be in the car that long. Didn’t know that Ignis was serious about making it back to town by six, or that grape slush was marked express delivery.

It was weird. He wanted to win the bet… didn’t know how he’d feel about purple pee.

Gods, he had to stop thinking about it. Prompto shifted again, moving his weight from one side of the seat to the other, his thighs clenching briefly as he did. His foot scuffed the footwell, and it didn’t hurt, not yet, he just felt so full-

Ignis’ hand landed on Prompto’s thigh, firmly enough he jumped. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice just loud enough to be heard over the radio. “You are wiggling.” 

“Uh.” They all  _ knew _ he had to go, Prompto thought miserably. Ignis didn’t have to make it worse. “Just... ready for some leg room.” 

“Bladder room.” Noct said, which wasn’t a pun, wasn’t even funny, and Gladio still snorted from behind his book. Prompto flushed, frowning. Honestly, he really had to fucking go, he didn’t need this. His foot started tapping, jiggling Ignis’ forgotten grip on his thigh.

“Shut up, dude.” Prom said, and Noct laughed, breathy and obnoxious. Why did he like these guys again? “It’s not  _ that _ funny.”

“Funny is hardly the word I’d choose.” Ignis said, which was nice and all, but not a lot of help when he was still driving. His hand tightened briefly on Prompto’s thigh, before withdrawing entirely to collect his can of ebony from the cup well.

“It’s fine.” Prompto said, mollified, but still sulky. “I’m fine.”

He wasn’t. His stomach wouldn’t stop tensing randomly as internal muscles flexed, straining to keep him from leaking. A pattern built of anxiety and frustration, his body clenching tight to keep himself in check before relaxing, and free floating for a few pressure-less seconds.

Ignis noticed his chub before he did, although only by seconds, Prompto thought. Like it was in slow motion. Like, Prompto realized that between the clenching and the squirming and the gang laughing at him, he’d gone from piss hard to  _ hard _ hard and then Ignis set down his Ebony and glanced over. And fuck he had to see, because suddenly his hand was back, and traveling up Prompto’s thigh, squeezing as it goes. And all Prompto can think was ‘fuck, if he takes off my belt, I’m gonna pee’. 

All over his fucking gloves, Prompto thought, and got a little bit harder.

He looked up to Ignis, eyes wide, and Ignis looked the same, serious green eyes grey from the asphalt they watched, soft lips pulled up in a small smile. His thumb meanwhile was tracing Prompto’s inseam.

Noctis, having apparently decided just now to be a fucking friend, unable to see the subtle motion of Ignis’ hand from the backseat said “Hey, Prom. I’m sorry. Why don’t we just pull over and you can go behind a bush?”

“No, I don’t think we will.” Ignis cut in smoothly. If anything, he’d sped up, foot hard on the gas, maybe able to hear Prom’s thoughts of throwing himself out the window.

“What?” Noct said. Ignis stroked the flat pad of his thumb up, the firmest touch yet and Prompto whimpered. He couldn’t smell himself, the sudden ripe spike in pheromones, but Noct must have because Prompto heard him inhale, sharp and sudden.

“Oh.” He said, and then in a very different tone. “Better roll up the windows, Ignis.”

He had to take his hand off of Prompto to steer, while the other hand activated the wheel and Prompto took the opportunity to squeeze his knees together briefly, hoping for enough pressure to ease back the urgency.

“Going a little fast.” Gladio said from behind Prompto, his beta nose having yet to pick up on Prompto’s desperation. “Too much Ebony, Iggy?”

“No, I could drive for miles.” He said, his voice louder with all the windows up, sealing them into the cool, dark interior. He settled a hand on Prompto’s knee, and Prompto just looked at it. He’d pulled the glove off, and Prompto tried to focus on the lines of silver that made the Scientia crest on his ring. Ignis gave him a questioning squeeze and, fuck, Prompto knew exactly who would be cleaning the car if he got it dirty but he let his legs fall open anyway.

“I- I have maybe twenty minutes. Maybe less? I don’t know, I don’t normally… wait.” Prompto said, voice small. The next rest stop was much further, he already knew. After silence followed, he added. “Until.”

“Until?” Gladio repeated, dragging the word into a question, and Noct leaned, leather creaking to mutter something to him and then Gladio was chuckling as Prompto scrunched lower into his seat, until the only the top of his blonde swoop was visible from the backseat. “Oh, chocobo no wonder you’ve been quiet.”

“I’m quiet sometimes.” Prompto said, and then ‘ _ Ah! _ ’ as Ignis pressed down hard on the button of his pants, inadvertently applying pressure to his head just to get them open. It made Prompto break out in a cold sweat, his crotch throbbing with suppressed tension. He shuddered, unable to get away, unable to help with the way his hands were clutching for the door handle.

“Ifrit, Ignis.” Prompto said, invoking two times the holy wrath and Ignis made a noise of smug amusement as his zipper went down.

“There you go, dear boy.” Ignis said. “That should help.”

It really Sixing didn’t, and Prompto was beyond sure Ignis knew that. They hadn’t done this before, but Ignis was one of the smartest people Prom knew. Surely he understood that release wasn’t what Prompto wanted right now.

Maybe he did, because right after he pulled away, putting his hand back on the wheel. Prompto clenched down hard, breathed through his mouth and waited.

And waited.

And- “Ig-”

“Yes?” Ignis said. “Did you need something?” Ignis said, talking slowly, like he did when he thought they were being particularly dense. Prompto shivered. “Well, you can try to convince me to stop at the Haven in… oh, twenty-five more minutes, but otherwise I’m quite set on a real bed, dearheart.”

“Convince you?” Prompto asked, even though he knew, knew from the way Ignis’ full mouth had set, neither smiling or frowning. He wanted this. Ifrit. This time when Ignis reached over Prompto tensed in anticipation but it was just to take his hand and drag it across the cupwell between them. Until Prompto’s hand was dropped in his warm lap, until he could turn his wrist and cup him through tight slacks. Fuck, Ignis was like, really into this. Prompto never would have guessed. “Oh, fuck, Iggy-”

“-can smell it now.” Gladio was saying, and there was a lot of rustling happening back there, he should honestly be catching the free show playing in the rearview mirror. Ignis just leaned back in his seat, cocking his hips up though, as though encouraging touch, and yeah, Prompto thought he was good, but if Ignis wanted to cum before he was past the point of no return it had better be fast.

The way he was sitting now, Prompto could drop a hand in between his legs, but a dry hand wasn’t going to cut it. He could maybe- fit his head- yeah,  _ easy peasy _ .

‘Goal-oriented’ Cor had told the king about his Crownsguard training. ‘Goal-oriented, and reward-motivated’. Ignis had probably read that report, too.

“Ramuh!” Ignis swore, and the car wobbled in its lane, Prompto swaying with it as he attacked Ignis’ belt. Laid apart the tidy pieces of his attire the same way he took his gun apart for cleaning. The way he would with any beautiful weaponry. Leaned down, angling his jaw so he wouldn’t bump the wheel if he bobbed and swallowed Ignis down.

The car swerved again, the sudden change in motion rolling through his body. He was curled awkwardly over the cup well, body listing sideways. It was sort of uncomfortable and sort of amazing. Ignis was hard, a little salty with sweat from where he’d been tucked away all day, and Prompto ran his fingers through the neatly trimmed curls at his base. Felt him shiver, even as the car changed lanes and picked up speed.

“Are we on the highway?” Prompto asked, leaning up just enough so Ignis’ cock slipped out of his mouth, wetting his bottom lip as he did.

“Of course, love.” Ignis said, and then a leather gloved hand slid into the short hairs at the base of Prom’s neck guiding him down. It should have made him growl, except this was Ignis, who smelled like sugar syrup right now, who’d made Prompto want to roll over and bare his belly since day one. So instead, Prompto just nosed closer, a moan rumbling out of his throat. “How else would we get to Hammerhead?”

“Fucking-” Noct muttered, the rest of his words lost to a wet sound, and then a zipper and Six, if Ignis crashed none of them would have their pants on. “Gladio, gods-”

“Oh, that’s lovely.” Ignis sighed, and Prompto didn’t know if he meant the way Prompto was circling his head or if he was watching the pay-per-view behind them. Prompto wanted to see. Wanted Ignis to cum. Wanted to stop having to squeeze his thighs together to keep it all inside, every time Ignis’ hand tugged on his hair and his stomach clenched down. And then Ignis slid his hand from his hair to his neck, and Prompto had an ache building in his jaw, but he didn’t even care. Couldn’t care about anything but how sore his cock was from the pressure.

He needed to hurry.

Prompto stopped swallowing, letting slick spit run from his lips as he bobbed his head faster and faster, fucking Ignis into his mouth. Until the head of him brushed the opening of Prompto’s throat, and Prom’s lips were swollen and shiny. The car was driving steadily enough, but Prompto could feel the way Ignis’ stomach tensed and clenched under him.

“Lovely.” Ignis said again, but softly this time, only for Prom to hear. “Gods, you are so talented, gorgeous boy.”

Prompto moaned, and he could feel the vibration of a growl in his throat, even if he couldn’t hear it. Ignis could too, judging from the sudden flex of his hips, sending him deeper. It made Prompto cough and pull away, whining as he squirmed, desperate not to wet the seat.

“Gladio.” Noct said, and then he was growling and groaning, and Prompto peeped up at the mirror for a glimpse of them tangled together before nosing back into Ignis’ lap. The car smelled rich with sex now that they’d rolled up the windows and peeled back their layers.

“Twenty minutes ‘til the Haven.” Ignis said, but Prompto was pretty sure his dick was just getting cold. “If you- fucking gods, Prompto-!”

“Mmm.” Prompto agreed, his mouth a hot wet seal around the base of Iggy’s cock, the soundtrack of moans and gasps from the backseat- the sting in his scalp as Iggy’s hand gripped him, keeping him down until Prompto gurgled and growled and sucked, until Prompto was struggling for air, and Ignis was coating his throat.

The hand was softer now, petting small hairs back from his forehead. At least Ignis blowing his load while going ninety down the highway was so hot that Prompto had finally gotten fully hard despite his aching need to piss. And now that Ignis had come, he’d finally get to-

“-get back here.” Gladio said, and Prompto yelped when a big hand grabbed his collar and wrenched, dragging him half over his seat. Ignis swore as he kicked out in surprise and to his dismay, as Prompto bent and clambered into the back, a small squirt of piss squeezed out of him, the need to release all the more painful as he clenched everything hard.

There wasn’t really enough room for all three of them to sit, and Prompto wasn’t even sure they should blame him, considering Gladio took up damn near three times the space. Still, Gladio also seemed to have a plan for him, putting his face over Noct’s hard dick, his ass jutting over Gladio’s lap.

“Got enough room to work?” Gladio asked, and Prompto couldn’t believe they were doing this to him. Couldn’t believe how much he wanted it, how much he was starting to like the sore cramping from his abdomen as he trembled to keep from wetting all over Gladio’s leather pants. Ignis’ precious seats.

“Yeah.” Prompto breathed, and sucked Noct into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, finally.” Noct groaned, shifting his hips until he’s sitting at an angle, better to fuck up into Prompto’s throat. “Gods, Gladio’s such a bully, that’s amazing Prom, Six-”

Prompto whined, too strung out, hurting too much to growl. His dick felt sore and swollen, aching with the fullness. Gladio’s hands were continuing Ignis’ work while Prompto bobbed his head, sliding his pants lower and lower, until his ass was bare. Prompto hoped nobody passed them- wasn’t sure anybody could with Iggy’s lead foot.

“Doing good, Chocobo.” Gladio said, and slid a hand over Prompto’s upturned ass, unafraid of a bite, because it wasn’t his dick in biting range. Noct clearly felt differently judging from the hand suddenly buried in Prompto’s hair, keeping him on a short leash, and probably fucking up his hair more than Ignis had. “Oh, Ignis already got your belt, good.”

Prompto whimpered, trying to hold still, to keep sucking, to keep his abdomen tight and clenched as Gladio worked his pants over the curve of his ass and down his thighs, his boxers bunched with them, so for a moment the waistband pressed exactly where he didn’t want it to, before popping free.

“I aim to please.” Ignis said. “Twelve minutes, Prompto.”

Prompto groaned, low and desperate like a wounded animal, pressing his ass back into Gladio’s warm hand, trying not to think about the imminent future where he would be offered relief. He was too busy sweating and swallowing, Noct’s hand guiding him into a steady rhythm when he paused to clench and breathe. Paused to just tremble for a second, sure he’d lose it at any moment before the need ebbed again.

“God, he’s really desperate.” Noct said, his bored voice laced with amusement, and oh yeah he should be worried about a nip, talking trash like that. “I kind of like this. Iggy has good ideas.”

“A total genius.” Gladio said, and slipped a spit dampened finger in Prompto’s ass, and like fuck, he’d known, he’d known that’s what the big guy was going for, but he hadn’t known it would feel like that-

He struggled against Noct’s grip, letting his cock rest on his cheek for a moment as he breathed out to steady himself before speaking.

“Go easy, okay Gladio. Ignis will be pretty pissed if I ruin these seats-”

“I’ll forgive you.” Ignis said promptly, making Noctis laugh, already easing back into Prom’s mouth with a low sigh. “Besides I think it will be you, who is ‘pissed’...”

Oh, and everyone had a good fucking laugh at that, everyone except him, stuck sweating on his knees while Gladio tried to feel his swollen bladder from the inside out. Harder than he’d maybe ever been in his life, and desperate all right, desperate for it to end, and maybe the gods heard him because suddenly Ignis hit a bump.

Nothing serious, nothing that would damage their ride, just enough to jostle the goods. Everyone lifted off the seat which meant Prompto choked, Noct’s cock suddenly in his throat, and Gladio’s fingers suddenly felt deep enough to tickle the head, like they’d meet in the middle of him. Ignis let out a curse, at what, Prompto didn’t know, as it was the Crown that maintained the roads, after all.

“Aw, fuck.” Noct muttered, and then he was cumming neatly into Prompto’s fucking stomach, only letting him breath when his cock stopped jerking. Finally fell back onto the seat, his cock slapping wetly on his belly as Prompto sucked in grateful lungfuls of air. “Gods, that was good. Love that mouth.”

“He is quite exquisite.” Ignis agreed, the praise making Prompto squirm, or maybe that was Gladio’s thick fingers, still teasing him. Spreading and stretching him, as Prompto gasped and whined, sprawled across his lap. “Better with every use.”

“I want to fuck him. Do I have time to fuck him?” Gladio asked, and Prompto trembled at the thought. He’d never make it if Ignis said yes.

“Let’s not break him.” Ignis said. “We’re only five minutes from the Haven.”

“Damn.” Gladio said, and punctuated his displeasure with a particularly rewarding twist of his knuckles, teasingly introducing them to Prom’s prostate. “Guess you get to cum little Chocobo.”

“Oh, fuck, no, I can’t-” Prompto babbled, and when Gladio didn’t move just kept rubbing on his prostate, he groaned instead, a low, rumbling sound of submission. The whole car reeked of sex, and he’d made Iggy cum, wasn’t that the original deal, couldn’t they pull over now, and finally, finally let him pee? Gladio followed his fingers with his mouth, his hand dropping to cup Prompto’s cock, squeezing him where he lay fat in his boxers. It felt amazing after so long holding back- and dangerous. He was so deep in it that every flutter of his stomach made his bladder quiver. “Gladio, please-”

“Two minutes.” Ignis said tightly, and Prompto keened, bowing his head for Noct to stroke as he trembled, shaking with the effort it took to hold back. Gladio’s fingers teased him mercilessly and Noct’s had joined his, stroking Prompto’s sticky cock through the clinging fabric.

“Please!” Prompto begged, his growl rolling into the air, and he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore.

“You can’t piss like this anyway.” Gladio said reasonably, and Prompto grit his teeth, his hips twitching into the loose circle of their touch. “Come on, Chocobo.”

“Fuck!” Prompto squealed, cock jerking as he came messy pulses all over the seat, body swaying loosely as Ignis squealed onto the side of the road, pulling over beside the welcome glow of the Haven.

Fuck. Fuck, he couldn’t-

Noct swung open his door and Prompto scrambled out of his lap, landing on his hands and knees beside the car. Already he was leaking a thin stream, hot and steady as he stumbled to his feet and ran on wobbling legs for the line of trees a few feet away. Laughter and passing car laying on the horn covering the footsteps following him.

“Oh… six.” Prompto groaned, one hand coming up to splay against the big rock in front of him. Just beside him the air sparked and cracked, his very presence firing the energy of the Haven, contained in the electric yellow stones. His piss arced as well, splattering wetly on the rock in front of him as he finally gave in with aching relief. His thighs shook from the force of his bladder emptying itself, his stomach almost aching with sudden emptiness.

“Feel better?” Gladio asked, and Prompto laughed, the sound tinged with frayed relief. He looked down as Gladio’s hand wrapped around his belly, warm and flush to his skin. Kneading where he’d just been so full and desperate. The touch was welcome, comforting, Gladio smelling warm and aroused, fresh bread, warm and yeasty. Which meant that when Gladio pulled him back, guiding him with that big hand, Prompto went easily.

Didn’t even really buck when the fat, hot head of Gladio’s cock pressed against the soft pout of his asshole. Just leaned into his palm, braced against rough bark, and widened his stance, Gladio crowding into the space reflexively. His cock was now tight against him, the shaft of his cock sliding along the soft skin between Prompto’s cheeks. It felt amazing, so satisfying, now that he was empty but sated. His orgasm had made him relaxed, his cock hanging wet between his legs.

“Yeah, go on.” Prompto said, arching his spine to push back against him. His head hung lax on his neck, and he was smiling. “C’mon, Gladdy, hurry up, it’s getting dark dude and you hate setting up the tent in the… oh.”

“Fuck, you’re still so tight.” Gladio hissed, and his hand came to rest beside Prompto’s hand, gripping the trunk of the tree firmly, his body overshadowing Prompto’s. The shift in his weight slid him further in and as relaxed as he was, Prompto’s body fought every inch, having spent the last twenty minutes squeezed into a desperate clench. It felt amazing, even as Prompto’s cock shrank in the cool evening air, bobbing uselessly as Gladio inched his hips back and forth. Working him open steadily, until Prompto was warm all over and rumbling steadily.

“Really Gladio?” It will be nightfall soon, and unless you intend to fight the daemons with your cock-”

“You started it.” Gladio replied to Ignis’ cool admonishment without slowing his building rhythm. Prompto groaned, ducking his head lower, knowing they were looking, knowing Gladio was big enough to hide him from view. The alpha in him roiled and roared with shame at his vulnerability. “Could have just let the kid piss out the window.”

“I could never do that to Miss Aurum.” Ignis said more sharply. “Maybe if you agree to detail it with your tongue, Gladiolus.”

Gladio just grunted in reply, but his hips were working against Prompto’s, the drag of their skin hot and delicious.

“I think he liked that.” Noct said, and Prompto keened again, legs shaking at the force of Gladio’s thrusts. Fuck, he’d always loved an audience.

“What, everybody gets their rocks off but me?” Gladio panted, slamming Prompto hard enough that his heels lifted off the ground. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fast.”

Ignis snorted, and then it was just the wet, raw sound of their mating in this peaceful forest. Prompto’s heavy breathing blending with the hum of insects, the soft rustle of the trees in autumn.

“Fuck!” Gladio grunted, and emptied himself inside of Prompto with a final thrust, that knocked his chest flat to the stone and made Noctis whistle. “Ramuh… somebody else better be setting up that tent-”

“Not I.” Ignis said quickly, while Prompto smacked at Gladio’s sweaty side and tried to catch his breath.

“Not I.” Noctis said smugly, and Prompto groaned, hoisting his pants up halfway before realizing he’d just be smearing the mess of cum and piss making up his lower body. Instead he just sort of clutched them about thigh level, so he wouldn’t have to waddle.

“C'mon guys, seriously?” Prompto said. Ugh. He could smell himself. “After all of that?”

“What you can’t do it?”

“There isn’t even a  _ shower _ out here.”

“You do smell delicious, dear boy.”

“Iggy!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9848715#cmt9848715) km prompt. I loved writing this one, guys, truly I did.

“I could.” 

“You’re sure?” Ignis asked, and Gladio  _ knew _ why. Everyone knew Ignis was queer- he made sure they knew, had a little flag pin on his school blazer and everything. Sometimes Gladio wanted one… sometimes it just felt like another dog tag. Still, everyone  _ knew _ . Even Ignis hadn’t known Gladio was pan until he’d asked him out. “Have you-”

“No.” Said Gladio. “But I’ve done plenty on my own. I’m not going to cry.”

Ignis didn’t ask him again, just leaned up from where Gladio had him pressed into his own backseat and kissed him again. His hand was cool on the back of Gladio’s neck and he kissed like he was sampling him. He’s the hottest thing Gladio’s ever had to himself. The whole car smelled like omega, even to him. The kiss started sweetly, but it wasn’t long before they were grinding into each other, the kiss a hot, dirty tangle.

“Six, Ignis.” Gladio got out, and Ignis was so hot under his hands, slender and strong, so good for him.

He’d asked him out; he’d never thought Ignis would say yes.

“There isn’t enough room for you to ride me.” Ignis broke away to tell him and the sentence stabbed Gladio with lust, sharp and sudden, like Ignis’ daggers. The air in his lungs was sweet with Ignis’ sugary, just baked scent. Gladio wanted to kiss him again- wanted to get fucked- crawled back out the open door, helping Ignis out after him.

They grinned at each other and then Gladio was sliding back in, the leather already warm under him, even through his thin shirt. Warm once the shirt was gone, Ignis’ hands being as quick and efficient as his mind. His shirt was gone, his pants were gone and Ignis all but growled when he slid down Gladio’s zipper to reveal bare skin (it was the third date, and Gladio had loved him for years, okay?), beautiful bare skin. It felt like Ignis had never really stopped kissing him, with his mouth or his hands, even just the analytical heat of his eyes, the grey green irises black in the darkened car, except when the street light hit them just right.

The first touch of his fingers, and Gladio’s breath caught as something sweet stained the air, sugary glaze on his tongue when he opened his mouth to scent properly. It was gorgeous, gentle and delicious and Gladio thought of the sugared pastries Ignis cooked when Gladio had early morning etiquette meetings years ago and he bucked his hips a little, almost needy.

Gladio had fucked himself with his fingers and toys and once, when he’d been put on camp duty because he’d cut his hand while training, a dagger hilt. Hair of the dog, that one. Still, the point was Gladio had done this before.

Hadn’t ever had a person he could trust to see him like this, splayed open and vulnerable, his thighs trembling even though he could do more squats than Cor. With Iggy, it just felt natural to give himself over to smart, guiding hands, to let Ignis murmur into his hair how gorgeous, how fit, how tight he was, even as Ignis pressed the slick head of his cock into Gladio.

He was sweating, enough to smell himself, baking bread yeasty and familiar, but new all over with Ignis atop him, his thrusts turning Gladio into a swelling, quivering, noisy sweet mess. Ignis’ hands were cool and hard in his hair, just beginning to grow after years of being buzzed and it felt so good, Gladio decided right then not to cut it for a while.

After, when the leather was stickier and Ignis was petting his abs with sated fascination, Gladio raised himself up on elbows and kissed him, full and sweet on the mouth.

“Thanks.” He murmured, pressed so close their mouths touched and Ignis laughed, soft and so sweet.

“For what, love?”

“For being gentle with me.” Gladio said, gruff and a little nervous. Ignis, who wore sock garters, even to kickball, leaned forward rubbing their noses together.

“Of course, love.” He said, and Gladio wanted to purr. “Next time, however, I’m going to take you apart.”

Gladio couldn’t wait for next time.

  
  
  


“Do you want to…?” Noctis asked, not hesitant, but polite. He waggled the lube in the air, as if Gladio hadn’t already grasped his intent. They were naked on Noct’s couch, somewhere Gladio had been mostly naked before, but never while hard. He really hadn’t expected to be naked tonight, but ‘watching a movie, playing some games’ turned into ‘watching what amounted to softcore porn, and playing with each other’. He was almost glad Prompto had warned him that Noct was intense (‘like, he’s nice and stuff, and then suddenly your pants are off and he’s all growly and hard and… fuck off, Gladio, stop laughing! I’m serious!’) because while he knew Noct to be a quick study, he hadn’t expected the focus he leveled at Gladio. All while remaining casual and cool. Gladio couldn’t wait to see him and Ignis together.

As soon as they figured it out,  _ Ifrit _ , and stopped trying to out top each other.

He’d turned to Gladio, sprawled beside him in sweats and the King’s Knight shirt Gladio had watched him buy in the mall, his blue eyes deeper, bluer from the glow of the screen Gladio had helped him carry into his apartment. When Gladio turned to look back he realized how close they were.

“This okay?” Noct had asked, cool as a cucumber, had waited until Gladio had nodded to press their mouths together. Yesterday he’d howled with laughter when Prompto had ‘accidentally’ kneed Gladio in the balls. This morning, he’d invited him over when Gladio said he needed to get out of his house, couldn’t sit there, thinking about the breakup. Now he was curled on his knees between Gladio’s legs, smooth and strong and fair, the patches of darker hair under his arms and between his legs, contrasting like shadow.

As a beta, Gladio’s nose wasn’t much. It took a lot for him to be able to scent someone clearly, or help. An enclosed space. A close kiss.

When Gladio just shook his head and let his legs fall open a bit, a shiver ran from his back to his knees, the sudden scent of ozone spiking in the room making his nostrils flair.

He’d smelled it before, that autumn storm, cold and killing if you weren’t careful. In showers after sparring, both of them sweaty and panting and trying not to be pissed and horny after hours of tossing each other around on the mats. He had never smelled it like this, so sharp, like he was standing next to the site of a lightning strike, like there was a chill in the air even though he was sweating where he sat.

“Seriously?” Noctis asked, and Gladio smiled, a little bemused. He’d understood Ignis’ surprise, but he was a beta… he sort of figured this was what Noct would  _ expect _ . “I mean, gods, yes, Gladio, I just hadn’t thought…”

Noctis trailed off, staring at him with hungry eyes and the next kiss was just as deliberate but edged with something closer to impatience. The alphan pheromones were seeping into Gladio’s brain, the way frost bit at the unguarded spaces of a house, under doors and around windows, steadily pressing in, until the cold is in your bones. Noct’s hand was at the back of his neck, keeping him close while he fed Gladio his tongue in thick thrusts, a filthy beat his hips were setting, rubbing them together, nothing between them to dull the sweet intensity of their pleasure. Already Noctis was rumbling, a purring, growling vibration to the kiss that made Gladio’s tongue buzz like sour candy. That hint of danger again, the way his first taste of magic had felt, dangerous and wild and bigger than him.

Noctis smelled like a haven in a storm, and if he kept grinding against Gladio like that, all soft, trained muscle, Gladio was going to make a mess of them both.

He pulled back away from the kiss, didn’t even think that he was baring his neck in front of an alpha, until Noct was growling, sucking at his neck where his scent gland was, rutting him harder into the couch and his hands were everywhere, lube slowly getting pressed between the cushions, the bottle lost between them. He plucked at Gladio’s nipples, fingers trailing the dark hair on his chest, tracing scars and the fading lines of his tan from him and Cor’s last hunting trip. It was overwhelming, and trapped as he was, Gladio couldn’t do much but take it, Noct sprawled atop him as they scented the couch so thoroughly that Gladio would only ever be able to think about being naked on it again.

That would make game nights awkward, except that he was pretty sure Prompto only arrived early for game nights, so they could fuck on this couch. 

“Careful.” He breathed, as Noct nipped at his neck, teeth cautious but curious, testing soft skin and corded muscle. Trying out what a real bite would feel like and Gladio panted at the thought.

Prompto wasn’t kidding. Noct worked quickly. Fingers brushed lube across his clenching hole, and Noct actually hissed as he fisted himself, working his cock over with more slick, but he didn’t pause, didn’t even take his hand away, just slid his grip to the base and angled himself down. Split Gladio open in one smooth thrust that made them both groan, Gladio’s head tipping back over the arm rest at the sudden sensation of being filled.

“Gods, you’re so tight.” Noctis muttered into his chest, small strands of hair splayed inkily across Gladio’s tattooed skin as his hips worked in rapid dirty pulses. It was aggressive and impetuous, his body demanding entrance noisily every time he pulled back and pressed in. “Gladio, fuck, so hot like this-”

“If...frit.” Gladio said between gritted teeth, before giving up and sneaking a hand between them to pull and tug at his hard cock. He wasn’t going to last, but he should have known that the second Noctis had turned to him with those deep blue eyes. Now his eyes burned a hazy red, almost black in the deep light, his weapon drawn and ready, plunging slick and fast in and out of Gladio’s asshole.

It was over in minutes, Gladio blowing all over their stomachs and ugh, some of the couch, and if he bought a new one, he could damn well call Prom to help move it instead this time. Noctis followed him, a gorgeous keen ripping from his throat as his hips worked his cum into Gladio, flexing thrusts until they were both sticky and a little sore.

“Whew.” Gladio said, stretching his arms like he’d done a workout, and fuck, his hips already ached, that wasn’t a good sign. “That was…  _ fuck _ . Bro, are you still hard?”

“Alpha.” Noctis breathed, like an apology, but his hips were already moving again and Gladio could feel the smirk pressed into his neck. “Sorry.”

_ ‘That kid is gonna get me killed!’ _ He’d told his dad, two weeks into training a young, headstrong Prince. He’d spent years imagining someone to match his father's tales of a young Regis, only to have this tender blue eyed flower, with dirty knees in his training room.

‘ _ What a way to go _ .’ Gladio decided and rolled onto his knees to present.

  
  
  


The first time Prompto fucked Gladio, was not the first time they’d fucked.

The first time they fucked, had Noctis holding Prompto’s hips and growling things into his ear that made the blonde alpha whine and cry as he was jerked in and out of Gladio to the pace of Noct’s thrusts.

The first time Prom fucks Gladio, they don’t fuck, they make love, and that’s exactly how Prompto writes it in the group chat the morning after, gossiping like a stall vendor before he had even gotten up to do his hair.

It was supposed to be a group date, was the thing and then Ignis had to work late on a meeting Gladio was pretty sure didn’t exist, and only existed now because ‘pizza and an arcade’ was below his palate.

Which was cool, well, not  _ as _ cool because Ignis was funny and secretly very, very good at the original King’s Knight and Gladio loved to watch how involved they got, until Ignis rolled up his sleeves and then shit got real. Still fun, even though sometimes when Gladio hung out with Noct and Prom, all he could think about was when they’d first started hanging out and Gladio still had bodyguard (read: babysitting) duties. Like he was a third wheel still, even though things between the four of them were way more complicated than that.

But when he arrived it was just Prompto, who told him that Noct had been pulled into the meeting at Regis’ order, so it must be real and that it would be just them.

And Prompto said it like it could be a bad thing, like  _ he _ was the third wheel and not the Prince’s consort in everything but title, because titles were antiquated and the consort was always an omega.

So instead, Gladio had talked him into pizza and the movie about street-dancing robot fights they had wanted to see that Noctis thought was dumb, and Ignis had sighed at, everytime the trailer had come on. It hadn’t taken much convincing, since apparently they’d both been dying to see it since it had come out and hadn’t said anything.

The theater was quiet, but not empty and the movie was  _ great _ . Gladio hadn’t realized that it was street-dancing fights, until one robot killed another with a hip thrust and that alone was worth the ticket price. Prompto giggling warmly into his arm was a hell of a bonus though. Gladio had wrapped that arm all the way around him and hugged him close until the credits rolled to some sort of synth-industrial-beatboxing, which sounded like it should be awful, but was strangely awesome.

Afterwards, they walked to the pizza place while Prompto told him about the main character’s origin story from the Altissian comics. It was fun. More fun when Prompto let him hold his hand, because his blush made all his freckles stand out more. Too bad when they got there, Antonio’s was closed.

“Uh…” Prompto said, scratching his head, looking at the sign that said ‘closed for flammability’. “I can throw something together at my place?”

Something about the way he said it- hopeful and anxious and sweet- like it was their first date instead of their forty millionth hangout- and fuck, was it? Gladio tried to think, but Prompto had just always been wherever Noctis was, including Gladio’s bed. It shocked him a little to think that maybe he’d been taking him for granted.

“I’d love to come home with you.” Gladio said, a little more seriously than he’d meant, but Prompto looked like a speckled tomato again, so worth it.

They were kissing before they climbed the stairs to his porch, Prompto’s mouth wet and kind of demanding and tasting like popcorn and fuck, Gladio was already half-hard when they reached the door. Like running into a wall, Prompto’s back hit the door hard while their hands wandered and Prompto sucked Gladio’s bottom lip into his mouth.

They crashed into his apartment like they were drunk and Prompto pulled back enough to gesture vaguely at his kitchen, even though his eyes were on Gladio’s dick. His kitchen, which was a riot of cup noodle and to-go containers, looked just like Gladio’s so instead he just picked him up and carried him in the direction of what could only be the bedroom as Crownsguard trainees didn’t get paid enough to afford more than a one-bed in the center of Insomnia, even when they were fucking the Prince.

When Gladio tossed him onto the bed he bounced, which was cute, and then he giggled instead of growled which was the cutest thing  _ ever _ and Gladio already loved him, yeah, Gladio loved easy, but he didn’t- he didn’t know that they’d be like this. He wondered if this was how Noct would feel, when he finally learned how to handle Ignis in a way that wasn’t ‘surrogate mom’.

Like he was waking up into a dream.

“I want this in me.” Gladio said, his voice deep with lust, hungry for only one thing, and put his hand over Prompto’s cock, squeezing it through his too-tight jeans. It made Prompto’s eyes go big and googly, but his hips bucked immediately into Gladio’s hand and he was already hard and full enough that Gladio licked his lips. “That okay with you?”

“Yes, sir.” Prompto said quickly, like the option could get taken away, and Gladio laughed. Grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before climbing up to kneel over Prompto, who had made a noise like a dying goose at the sight and was now all hands, squeezing and touching, so fucking cute. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

“Not bad yourself.” Gladio said huskily, popping the button on Prompto’s jeans and fuck, this must be what it felt like to be young again, because when his bare cock fell straight into Gladio’s hands, like something from a porno, he just straight up moaned, not expecting his desires to be so suddenly answered.

“Can I suck-”

“Please.” Prompto said, again so quick, so ready. He waved his hand in an aborted gesture and said weakly. “All yours.”

And he was, Gladio realized. At least for tonight, Prompto was all his, in his room with his lived in sheets and posters for a chocobo racing game next to his bed that Gladio vaguely remembered Noctis and him being into when they were younger. Gladio slipped off the bed and onto his knees like this was the only way he’d ever expected the night to go.

“Six.” Prompto breathed, high and sweet when Gladio sucked the head into his mouth. He was thick and full on his tongue. Salty from the walk and Ramuh, he smelled so good. Gladio was finally close enough to appreciate the homey workshop smell of him, oiled metal and clean rags. “Oh, fuck, Gladio you look so fucking good, your mouth-”

His thighs were tensing beside Gladio’s head before long, a steady clenching rhythm as he fucked into Gladio’s throat and tried so hard not to cum. His hands were digging into the mattress to either side of him when Gladio leaned up, pulling his mouth upward while keeping hard suction, a move that made Prompto shake.

“You can come in my-”

“Want your  _ ass _ , bro.” Prompto whined, and it made Gladio snort. Spoiled, and why wouldn’t he be, since the Prince had been giving him anything he’d asked for since he’d been the only person brave enough to befriend him. Two lonely little weirdos, bonding on cheeseballs and video games and their fear of the future.

Prompto’s hands at his belt, and Gladio groaned when his cock was finally free of his date jeans (twice as tight and a little stretchy) and Prompto was growling, Gladio realized, a fresh shot of lust sinking to the pit of his stomach. Full, throaty rumbles as he worked Gladio in his palm, only pausing to spit.

“Going to have to let me- fuck- get my pants off-” Gladio said, shoulders hunching as he curled around the pleasures of that hand. Made sense that Prom was a world class jerk-off, Gladio thought, and made note to tell him that as soon as possible. Prom was already sitting up, helping him work his pants down his body, a fumbling honesty to his need that made Gladio warm. They hit the floor with a whump, boxers and pants and belt around his ankles, prick wobbling as he stepped out of them, distractingly hard.

“Turn around.” Prompto asked, less spoiled, more demanding, enough command in his voice that Gladio was already doing as he asked, sex stupid. His breath came out in an embarrassing whuff when Prompto spread his cheeks with both hands and buried his tongue between. Fuck. He didn’t know why he was surprised Prompto was so willing. He’d definitely seen the alpha put his tongue in more questionable places. Maybe, he only felt surprised because this whole experience was teaching him, he didn’t know Prompto as well as he thought. Maybe because it had been a long time since someone had held him down and spread him open and filled him with their tongue, without Gladio asking beforehand. 

“Fuck.” Gladio said to his knees. Prompto was hot and wet and noisy, so goddamn noisy, and this was all he was going to be able to think about the next time Prom was slurping dinner in front of the fire, and the thought made him kind of wobbly. “Six, Prom, choco, in me, please.”

“Oh god, you beg that’s sooo hot, does Ignis know? Of course he does, oh fuck, Gladio that’s hot too-”

“Prompto.” Gladio said, cock throbbing, more fond than irritated by the chatter. “Can you-?”

“Uh-huh.” Prompto said, fast and eager, and Gladio could hear him spreading lube on his cock, and then the hands on his hips and ass were guiding him back and Gladio’s whole stomach clenched at the realization that Prompto wasn’t even going to turn him around, wasn’t even going to get him on the bed. Instead just eased Gladio’s bulk back onto his lap.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck-” Prompto cut off into a moan as the tip of his cock slid inside, Gladio’s thighs bunching as he eased himself back. Leaning into him steadily until he’d taken all of him. Fuck. No wonder the little shit had always been so cocky, if he was packing that. Stretching him wide where he entered and a little curved so that Gladio could feel it to his toes. 

“Fuck, Gladdy-”

“Yeah.” Gladio said, and he sounded aggressive, like he did before a spar. Prompto always brought out that macho bullshit in him. “Ok.”

He bounced once, the weight of his body and the strength of his thighs sealing them together firmly, pressing Prom exactly where he wanted him. His body automatically rocked into the motion, and Gladio rode it, his body addictively chasing the deep intensity of Prompto filling him. Hot everywhere their skin touched, and Gladio groaned again. God, he really hadn’t thought tonight was going to go like this-

“Ramuh.” Prompto swore, and his hands sunk to Gladio’s waist with unexpected strength, yanking him back, taking his weight easily and forcing them together. “You’re so tight.”

Gladio, who had been plowed open by Ignis on his last lunch break, was not that tight. Still, better not to make the kid any cockier. Instead he squeezed his thighs and humped back onto Prompto’s cock like he thought it might disappear. It made the alpha below him wail, vibrating with the echoes of a growl in his throat.

He’d seen Prompto fight, Gladio thought as the boy bucked against him, the position keeping him on his toes. He must look so dumb, mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back into his head, but Prompto’s mouth was just running praise about his ass and his back, like he hadn’t seen Gladio with his shirt off a million times. And the whole time his hands were like a vice on Gladio’s hips.

Gladiolus woke up the next morning, sore and a little sticky to the sight of Prompto’s bedhead, bright yellow in the morning sun. The soft ‘tick-tic-tick’ of his fingers replying to the groupchat, on his phone.

02:04 :: How was ur date?

14:25 :: My meeting went well, thank you both for asking.

9:00 :: were in love! Gladio’s a little SORE about it! Ahahaha~ (^_<)～☆

“Seriously.” Gladio asked, standing in front of the steaming shower, finally checking his phone. Prompto was already inside, whistling, and scrubbing, and sneaking peeks at Gladio’s nude form every few seconds. He was going to get soap in his eye, and Gladio was going to laugh at him. “Maybe I should return the favor, then.”

Gladio headed for the shower, Prompto’s ensuing squeal hiding the buzz of his phone.

09:04 :: Congratulations, you two. I look forward to the show.

09: 26 :: Think there fucking again?

09: 26 :: I think THEY’RE fucking, yes.

09: 27 :: whatevre mom


End file.
